Namorado de aluguel
by Branca Takarai
Summary: UA Mayura era uma jovem escritora que não confiava em homens e muito menos acreditava em amor. Até conhecer o misterioso Loki. [Concluida!]
1. Bloqueios e uma oferta inesperada

**Namorado de aluguel**

_**Resumo: (AU). Mayura era uma jovem escritora que não confiava em homens e muito menos acreditava em amor. Até conhecer o misterioso Loki.**_

_Nota da autora: Esta é a primeira vez que escrevo algo de Matantei Loki Ragnarok. Digamos que é uma tentativa de humor, ou seja, não muito parecido com o anime. Era ser uma one shot, mas estava ficando muito grande e minha inspiração estava esvaindo, eu decidi dividir para ver se consigo terminar. Enfim, espero que gostem._

**Capítulo 01 – Bloqueios e uma oferta inesperada**

Ninguém merece! Realmente nem o pior dos meus inimigos merece! É muita tortura para uma pessoa só! Por que não posso passar o meu sábado enfurnada no sofá vendo meus filmes e seriados de ficção cientifica? Não! Eu tinha que reencontrar uma antiga amiga dos tempos da escola, quando eu usava um óculos fundo de garrafa e aparelho nos dentes que me deixavam parecendo um Ser saído de algum filme de terror. E essa criatura, além de me reconhecer na rua, me convidar para ir a um encontro da turma!!!

Oh! Eu não mereço isso! Devo ter jogado pedra na cruz!!! Por que eu simplesmente não sorri e disse que já tinha outro compromisso? Não. Eu tenho que ser sempre tão politicamente correta e não mentir. Nesses momentos eu tenho vontade de me chutar!

Não sei o que vai ser pior. Agüentar os infinitos papos sobre homens. Ou então ter que segurar vela uma vez que o único assunto da roda sempre foi homem. Ou, é claro, agüentar enquanto uma delas sofre porque foi largada por um adivinhe o quê? Homem, é obvio! Eu acho que a mente delas é limitada demais. Homem é algo totalmente dispensável. Prefiro ficar em casa admirando o Mulder em uma das reprises de Arquivo X. Homem perfeito como elas quererem não existe. E para que ficar me lamentando se eu não tenho um namorado? Azar o deles que estão perdendo o conjunto da obra que eu sou. Não sou lá muito bonita, mas pelo menos penso e falo tudo. Não sou dessas que só serve para ser exibida.

Ainda desanimada sentei em frente a tela do computador. Quando abri o meu e-mail a primeira coisa que vi foi o bombardeamento do meu editor. Ele estava reclamando por eu estar atrasada com o rascunho do meu novo livro, mas depois da noticia da 'reuniãozinha informal' com minha antiga turma eu havia perdido completamente a vontade de abrir o word e tentar escrever algo decente. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar como seria aquele encontro.

"_Você não mudou nada, Mayura, patinho feio e fora d'água como sempre!"_

"_Sem namorado não se é possível viver!"_

"_O melhor da vida é ter alguém com quem dividi-la, e claro ser sustentada por ele!"._

Será que elas não sabiam que as mulheres haviam evoluído? Eu acho que não. Deviam pensar que ainda viviam na Idade Média onde a mulher era totalmente e completamente submissa ao marido. No caso delas, totalmente submissa a qualquer sujeito masculino que esteja dentro de um par de calças.

Tudo bem. Ficar pensando nisso vai me deixar louca. Seria melhor voltar a pensar nos meus mistérios e me concentrar no word. O que eu menos precisava naquele momento era que Yamino-kun ligasse e começasse a surtar dizendo que estou atrasada, preciso ser mais pontual e pensar nos meus leitores. Eles podem esperar um pouco, meus mistérios têm que ser escritos com calma e paciência para que nada saia com algum fio solto. Sem querer me gabar, mas já me gabando, uma das coisas de que mais tenho orgulho é saber que meus livros têm suspense do começo ao fim, deixar o leitor preso até o final em cada página, e com vontade de só levantar da poltrona quando terminasse o livro inteiro. Sem mistério um livro não é nada! E para isso preciso de tempo.

Só que eu não podia me gabar disso para ninguém. A editora que publicava meus livros preferia manter em mistério também a minha identidade e por isso eu precisava publicar os livros usando um pseudônimo. Seria assim até que meus livros fossem reconhecidos o bastante para que fosse divulgado que uma garota o escrevia. Mundo machista! Por que eles acham que nós não podemos fazer as coisas tão bem quanto eles? Nós escrevemos melhor que eles, falamos melhor que eles, dirigimos melhor que eles, cozinhamos melhor que eles (tudo bem, eu não, mas eu me viro bem!), somos mais espertas, bonitas e gentis! Por que os homens sempre tentam nos colocar para baixo? De todo jeito, eu tive que aceitar publicar meus livros usando um nome falso e de homem ainda por cima. Eu sempre sonhei com o dia em que for dito que não é um homem que escreve esses livros de mistérios que estão nas listas de mais vendidos há semanas.

Talvez seja por essas e outras que eu sempre digo que é melhor estar sozinha do que mau acompanhada. Ficar com um ali, outro acolá é nem um pouco ruim, mas me prender a um só! É pedir demais. E não pense que eu sou dessas que fica com qualquer um, ou só por ficar, eu sou bem exigente com as coisas.

Estava quase concentrada no que escrevia quando o meu celular começou a tocar (Maldito celular! Tinha que tocar sempre nas horas mais impróprias!). A contra gosto peguei o aparelho e olhei o número. Não era de ninguém que eu conhecesse.

– Alô? – atendi em um tom abafado.

– _Mayura? – afastei o celular da orelha em um segundo, como se tivesse recebido um choque. Uma doida estava gritando do outro lado! _

– Como você conseguiu meu celular, Skurld? – perguntei após girar os olhos. Não precisava nem perguntar para saber que era ela.

– _Ah, não foi muito difícil! – ela respondeu parecendo feliz. – Só estou ligando para confirmar o encontro sábado!_

– É mesmo? – fiz uma careta enquanto afundava na cadeira.

– _Eu já falei com todas! – __Skurld__ disse animada. – Vai ser muito divertido, Mayura! As meninas falaram que vão levar os namorados..._

– Oh, perfeito... – resmunguei quase que em um gemido.

– _Você também vai levar o seu, Mayura? – __Skurld__ perguntou curiosa. _

– Que horas vai ser mesmo esse encontro? – desconversei.

– _Ah sim! Será as oito naquele karaokê que fica no centro! – mais essa! Eu iria ter que cantar!!! _

– Olha Skurld, eu quero muito mesmo ir – falei em um tom fingido de quem sentia muito. – Mas...

– _Por favor, Mayura! É uma oportunidade única! Nosso grupo nunca mais conseguiu se reunir desde que terminou a escola!!! – Droga. Malditos princípios. __Skurld__ era uma boa garota, eu não conseguia mentir, mesmo que fosse pelo telefone, eu não conseguia! _

– Tudo bem – murmurei por fim. – Eu estarei lá.

Skurld ficou toda alegre e ainda ficou mais meia hora falando algumas tolices. A maioria sobre os namorados das meninas, eu confesso que mais cochilei enquanto ela falava do que prestava atenção. Eu fui 'salva' pela campainha que começou a tocar, e eu tive que desligar alegando que iria atender.

Também não estava com muito ânimo para visitas, mas qualquer coisa era melhor que ficar ouvindo abobrinhas no telefone. Eu não me importei muito pelo fato de já estar de pijama, quem quer que fosse deveria ser algum ser conhecido, alguma vizinha pedindo açúcar ou alguma criança chata que tocava a campainha e corria, mas quando eu abri a porta percebi que não era nem uma coisa nem outra.

Alto, olhos verdes penetrantes, cabelos ruivos elegantemente desalinhados e que caiam por cima dos olhos. Oh, era um Deus que estava batendo na minha porta!!!

Respire Daidouji Mayura! Isso é coisa para se pensar de um cara que você nem sabe quem é? Minha boca ainda estava ligeiramente aberta. Mas... Que ele é lindo, isso eu não podia negar! Percebi que ele me olhou de cima abaixo, e corei ao lembrar dos trajes no qual me encontrava. Sem pensar duas vezes, bati com a porta na cara dele. Eu sei que parece loucura, mas eu fiquei tão envergonhada que nem toquei que com certeza era uma tremenda falta de educação.

A campainha tocou outra vez. Corri até o quarto e peguei um hobby. Só então, voltei e abri a porta outra vez. Tremi ao me deparar com aquele olhar mais uma vez.

– É... Desculpe-me, mas eu não estava devidamente vestida para recebê-lo – falei um pouco incerta. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça assentindo.

– Yamino me mandou – ele disse por fim. Eu perdi completamente a parte do "Yamino me mandou" já que estava ocupada demais processando e gravando aquela voz dentro da cabeça.

– Como é? – falei quando as palavras fizeram sentido. – Ele mandou você aqui? E quem pensa que é para vir até o meu apartamento cobrar alguma coisa?! – gritei revoltada e todo o encantamento que senti ao vê-lo pareceu sumir. Era apenas um 'garoto' de recados de Yamino-kun.

– Eu sou um amigo dele – o rapaz respondeu sem se alterar. Santa paciência. Eu não gostava de brigar com alguém que não respondia no mesmo tom. – Yamino está desesperado porque você não envia os rascunhos, e disse que não adiantaria vir, por isso pediu que eu conversasse com você.

– Não há nada para conversar! - retruquei irritada. – Eu não terminei e ponto! Isso encerra o assunto.

– Será que ao menos pode me deixar entrar? – ele perguntou sem alterar a voz. Juro que eu ainda ia pular no pescoço dele se ele continuasse falando naquele tom.

– Não, seu intrometido! – falei sorrindo 'amavelmente', mas ele sorriu! Dá pra acreditar nisso? Ele simplesmente resolveu sorrir, e bem o idiota bonitinho (ou deveria dizer bonitão?) conseguiu me desarmar.

– Bem como Yamino disse que você era – ele disse e sem se importar com o fato de eu não tê-lo convidado, foi entrando! Oh sim, sim, eu tinha razão quando eu o chamei de intrometido! – Meu nome é Loki.

– Loki de quê? – perguntei desconfiada.

– Apenas Loki – ele respondeu sentando-se.

Como uma pessoa conseguia ser tão... tão... Entrosada? Minha vontade era de expulsá-lo aos chutes, mas respirei fundo, contei até dez e lembrei que ele tinha olhos bonitos que eu não podia simplesmente ignorar. Por mais intrometido que ele fosse eu não iria chutá-lo sem saber o que ele queria falar.

– Yamino está preocupado porque você está demorando e ele poderá ter problemas – Loki-kun disse depois que eu fechei a porta e me sentei no sofá de frente a ele.

– Ele não vai ter problemas demais – falei após girar os olhos. – A editora não quer perder os meus livros, são bestseller!

– Tão dona de si e convencida como ele me disse que era – Loki-kun falou com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

– Ei! – exclamei alterada. – Você entra na minha casa sem permissão e ainda fica me insultando?!

– Não estou insultando – ele respondeu após pondera um pouco. – Apenas constatando um fato – abri a boca para reclamar, mas ele resolveu continuar. – E ele pode ter problemas sim, ao que eu saiba ele não é amigo do dono da editora nem nada disso.

– Se o dono está tão insatisfeito deveria vir logo reclamar comigo de uma vez! – retruquei irritada enquanto virava o rosto. – Eu não sou uma maquina! Não escrevo ao meu bem querer, preciso de tempo e paz!!! Eu já devo dizer que 'adoro' publicar meus livros usando um pseudônimo de homem, e ainda ser pressionada é demais pra mim!!! Volte e diga que não tenho prazo para entregar o rascunho!

– Você não gosta de usar um pseudônimo masculino? – Loki-kun perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– É claro que não! – resmunguei aborrecida. – Que garota gostaria?

– Bem... – Loki-kun ponderou um pouco colocando uma das mãos no queixo em uma pose de quem pensava sobre o assunto. Oh, céus... Tenho que controlar meus pensamentos. Eu acabei de conhecer esse homem! O que ele pode ter de tão espacial para me fazer ficar sem ar em um segundo? Nada! Absolutamente nada!!! – Seus livros não são exatamente voltados para as mulheres, elas gostam mais daqueles romances água com açúcar, por isso seus livros fazem mais sucesso entre os homens, e uma pequena parcela de mulheres os lêem.

– Oh, criatura! Eu sou uma mulher e não gosto só de romances água com açúcar! – gritei exasperada. – Que coisa! Além de intrometido, de invadir a minha casa, de ficar rindo da minha cara, ainda quer ficar dando palpites nos MEUS livros!!!!

Fiquei mais possessa ainda quando ele começou a rir. Sério. Esse homem não deveria ter medo da morte! Será que ele nunca havia ouvido falar para não provocar mulher alguma? Nós viramos feras quando somos provocadas!

– Você é mais divertida do que eu imaginei – ele disse em um tom que parecia ser gentil, mas eu não gostei da insinuação.

– Está me chamando de palhaça? – perguntei estreitando os olhos.

– Leva tudo para o caminho oposto – Loki-kun disse sorrindo.

– Hoje eu não estou bem para ficar discutindo com um desconhecido intrometido – murmurei irritada, mas ele ouviu e me fitou curioso. – Já disse, volte e diga ao Yamino-kun que eu não tenho a menor idéia de quando vou entregar esse rascunho, estou com dificuldades e me pressionar não vai ajudar em nada.

– Já passou pela sua cabeça que essa sua formula está um pouco batida? – ele sugeriu após ponderar um pouco.

– Você resolveu se meter mesmo nos meus livros, não é? – falei após um resmungo de irritação. – Pelo menos leu algum? Ou está falando só pra me irritar mesmo?

– Eu li todos – Loki-kun disse tranqüilo. – Sou um grande fã do seu trabalho, mas acho que você está precisando repensar algumas coisas.

Corei com o elogio. Droga! Eu odiava corar, ainda mais na frente de um homem, mas logo depois meu cérebro processou o restante da frase. Repensar? Eu não precisava repensar nada! Meus livros são perfeitos do jeito que estão!!!

– Por exemplo, sempre há um assassinato no começo, isso cansa às vezes – Loki-kun disse aproveitando do meu momento de mudez. – Yamino está preocupado com a sua demora porque se for necessário fazer alguma mudança na história não dará tempo.

– Talvez seja por isso que eu demore tanto – retruquei por fim. – Não quero mudanças nos meus livros! Já me basta ter que publicar usando um pseudônimo masculino. Não sei o que o dono daquela editora pode querer mais. Aposto que é um velho idiota que nunca abriu nenhum dos livros que publica, ou então uma criatura mimada que lucra explorando os outros.

– Você o conhece? – Loki-kun perguntou com um sorriso que eu considerei enigmático.

– Não, mas deve ser, nunca se interessou em me receber e eu já pedi várias vezes para marcar um horário para conversar com ele, mas a secretaria sempre me dizia que ele não tem tempo algum – falei cabisbaixa. – Eu só consegui que meus livros fossem publicados porque Yamino-kun sempre soube do meu sonho, e me ajudou muito, se não fosse por ele eu não teria conseguido.

– Possivelmente o dono da editora nem soube desse seu interesse em conversar com ele – Loki-kun disse após ponderar um pouco.

– É claro que ele soube! Se tivesse sido apenas uma vez tudo bem, mas foram várias! – exclamei nervosa, para piorar a situação o maldito celular começou a tocar. Girei os olhos e olhei o visor.

– Não vai atender? – Loki-kun perguntou interessado. Aquele olhar dele. Sério, eu não sei o que tinha, mas eu ficava intimidada.

– Se me der licença... – falei enquanto me levantava e fui em direção da varanda. – O que foi, Skurld? Eu estou com visita...

– _Desculpa, Mayura – ela disse em um tom de desculpa. – Mas eu esqueci de te dizer que a Freya vai. _

– QUÊ? – gritei alterada. – Por favor, qualquer uma, menos a Freya!

– _Não deu pra não convidá-la – Skurld disse nervosa. – Eu sei que vocês nunca se deram bem, e por isso eu resolvi te avisar para você não dizer que eu não avisei. Você não vai deixar de ir por isso, vai? _

Minha vontade era dizer que sim, mas a Freya diria que eu não fui para fugir dela! Eu preferia chegar lá sem namorado, e ainda dizendo que estava sem trabalho do que ouvir depois aquela loira azeda dizer que eu havia fugido dela!

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, depois nós conversamos sobre isso! – falei por fim. – Já tenho problemas demais!

Ela falou qualquer coisa e logo desligamos. Suspirei pesadamente enquanto me apoiava no parapeito da janela. Realmente esse era um daqueles dias em que ou você levantou de pé esquerdo ou então deveria ter ficado o dia inteiro na cama!

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – eu quase pulei de susto ao ouvir _aquela _voz atrás de mim.

– Acho que não é da sua conta! – retruquei irritada tentando controlar as batidas aceleradas do meu coração e que fique claro que foi pelo susto que eu levei.

– Você parece nervosa – Loki-kun disse mostrando-se um pouco preocupado.

– Oh, sério? – falei com desdém. – Talvez seja porque eu não estou conseguindo escrever, porque um intrometido apareceu na minha casa do nada e ficou dando pitacos nos meus livros, algumas amigas que eu não vejo a mais de cinco anos resolveram fazer uma reunião nostalgia no sábado, eu sou a única que não tem namorado e certamente vou passar vergonha e...

– Eu posso ir com você – ele disse, mas eu estava ocupada demais ainda listando as minhas desgraças para poder entender o que ele havia dito.

– O quê? – murmurou ainda não assimilando muito a frase.

– Eu posso ir com você – Loki-kun repetiu com um leve sorriso. – Não tenho nada para fazer no sábado.

– Você está dizendo... Em ir comigo e fingir ser meu namorado? – perguntei AINDA não absorvendo a idéia.

– Se você quiser, é claro – Loki-kun disse em um tom um pouco mais preocupado como se tivesse medo de que eu fosse gritar ou algo do tipo.

Bem, eu não o culparia por pensar isso depois de toda a hostilidade com a qual eu o tratara. Espera um segundo! Por que ele ia oferecer isso assim? Mau me conhecia! Juro que senti medo, e se ele fosse algum maníaco e ao invés de me levar para o encontro da turma me arrastasse para um outro lugar onde ficássemos a sós e depois tentasse me abraçar, me beijar e... Daidouji Mayura! Pare de pensar asneiras! Ele é amigo de Yamino-kun! Não faria nada contra você!

– Eu confesso que essa me pegou de surpresa – falei ainda um pouco receosa. – Mas, eu aceito! Temos um acordo! Mas eu quero devolver o favor de alguma forma.

– Eu pensarei em algo – Loki-kun sorriu e mais uma vez tremi.

Não falamos mais nada. Ele apenas disse que já havia dado o seu recado e se despediu dizendo que sábado viria me buscar. Claro que eu havia ficado confusa com tudo aquilo, mas procurei não pensar muito mais no assunto e voltei para o computador disposta a tentar escrever.


	2. Algumas boas doses de saquê

**Capítulo 02 – Algumas boas doses de saquê**

Eu tenho certeza de que não estava muito bem quando aceitei aquela idéia louca de Loki-kun fingir ser meu namorado! Eu nem o conhecia!!! Eu nem ao menos sabia que tipo de mulher ele gostava. Florzinha frágil ou energética? Tagarela ou muda? Ai, o que estou falando? Isso não é um encontro!!! Ele vai apenas FINGIR ser meu namorado! Não tenho que ficar nervosa desse jeito por causa dele. Mas... E se precisarmos fazer coisas que namorados fazem? Juro que meu rosto ficou mais vermelho que o vestido que eu estava segurando.

– Vermelho não – murmurei largando a roupa de lado. – Vão dizer que vai combinar com a minha cara caso eu precise beijá-lo – isso seria um sacrifício tão grande!

Depois de provar todas as roupas do meu guarda roupa, optei por um vestido preto. Sempre ouvi dizer que com um pretinho básico você nunca erra. Preferi acreditar nisso antes de ficar louca tentando escolher alguma outra coisa. Estava começando a mexer nas maquiagens quando a campainha tocou. Ótimo! Estava atrasada.

– Boa noite! – Loki-kun me cumprimentou com um lindo sorriso assim que atendi a porta.

– Boa noite – falei um pouco sem graça. – Eu... Eu ainda não estou pronta. Se importa em entrar e esperar um pouco?

– Ah, claro que não – Loki-kun disse tranqüilo. – Mulheres e sua mania de demorar se arrumando, eu deveria ter pensado nisso antes de vir no horário marcado.

Fiquei meio área enquanto o observava. Tudo bem. Eu tinha que admitir que ele era bem atraente e beijá-lo não seria sacrifício algum. MAYUYA!!!! Não pense asneiras. ELE VAI FINGIR! FINGIR!!! Mas, bem que eu queria poder abraçá-lo e sentir de perto aquele cheiro bom do perfume dele.

– Eu não vou demorar – murmurei saindo rápido da sala antes que fizesse qualquer bobagem.

Tentei ser o mais rápida possível, mas fiquei de ouvidos ligados para identificar os ruídos que viam da sala. Depois de meia hora eu estava pronta. Quando entrei na sala Loki-kun estava observando os meus cds e dvds.

– Podemos ir – falei fazendo com que ele voltasse sua atenção para mim.

Não sei porque, mas fiquei esperando um elogio. Talvez um "Você está linda!", mas ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça e foi em direção da porta. Grande! Nem bonita ele me acha! Por que razão resolveu fingir ser meu namorado? Será que é pena? Esse pensamento fez meu sangue ferver. Eu não precisava da pena dele!

– Sua namorada não vai ficar irritada se souber que você saiu comigo? – perguntei para quebrar o silêncio que havia se formado enquanto entrava no carro. Ele fechou a porta e deu a volta para entrar. Não me passou pela cabeça naquele momento que a pergunta podia ter sido bem indiscreta. Estava irritada demais para pensar nisso.

– Eu não tenho namorada – ele disse assim que entrou. – E além disso, eu não estou saindo com você, é apenas um favor que irei cobrar mais tarde.

Fiz uma leve careta. Tinha me esquecido da parte da retribuição. Aquele desgraçado! Havia me pego em um momento de fragilidade e resolvera se aproveitar da situação! Ele que ousasse pedir alguma coisa indecente! Iria levar um belo tapa na cara!!!

– E o livro? – ele perguntou concentrado na direção.

– Ah, não – resmunguei irritada. – Não me pergunte daquele livro! Sabe o que eu estou com vontade de fazer? Deletar tudo!

– Pobre Yamino – Loki-kun disse com um leve sorriso. – Trabalha com uma louca!

– O QUÊ? – gritei exasperada. – Eu não mereço! Queria tanto estar em casa embaixo das minhas cobertas quentinhas, mas não! Tinha que estar indo para um encontro chato, com um convencido que não é nada demais, é tão sem sal como qualquer outro!

Achei que ele fosse se irritar e brigar, mas estranhamente ele apenas sorriu. _Aquele _sorriso. Enigmático. Indiferente. Como se não se importasse com o que eu havia dito. Eu sinceramente não conseguia entender a cabeça dos homens, e já estava começando a pensar que a cabeça de Loki-kun era a mais indecifrável existente. Mas eu gostava de mistérios, ainda iria descobrir o que ele pensava.

Não falamos mais nada até chegar no restaurante. Quando éramos mais jovens queríamos ir até aquele lugar, e não permitiam a nossa entrada, mas agora que posso entrar não vejo graça alguma. Loki-kun estacionou o carro, e desceu. Ele era um cavalheiro, e foi abrir a porta para mim.

Quando desci, ele segurou a minha mão com força e fomos em direção da entrada do restaurante.

– O quê...? – comecei a murmurar confusa sentindo meu rosto arder. Maldição! Por que isso tem que acontecer? Por favor, que ele não perceba!!!

– Alguma das suas amigas já pode estar aí, elas podem ser mais pontuais do que você portanto é melhor que nosso teatro comece desde já – Loki-kun explicou tranquilamente.

Tudo bem, se só por ele segurar a minha mão eu fiquei assim, imagem se ele for fazer outras coisas! Isso definitivamente não vai dar certo!

Quando entramos no restaurante fomos recepcionados por um rapaz elegante, mas nem precisei perguntar nada para ele, de longe pude ouvir as vozes desafinadas. Com certeza eram elas. O rapaz elegante nos guiou até lá, e bem, devo dizer que foi engraçado aparecer lá de braço dado com Loki-kun. Imediatamente todas ficaram quietas, Skurld que estava cantando com uma dar irmãs parou e deixou o microfone cair, mas a melhor de todas foi a cara da loira aguada da Freya! Doce sabor de sentir por cima! Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados, como se não estivesse acreditando que a 'patinha' tivesse arrumado um namorado tão perfeito.

– Boa noite – cumprimentei a todas com um sorriso. Elas continuaram mudas. Será que eu deveria me preocupar com isso?

– Ma...Mayura? – Skurld disse ainda incrédula.

– Você me convidou, eu vim! – falei após rir um pouco. – Não façam essas caras! Parecem que viram um fantasma!

Eu tentava parecer natural, mas estava nervosa, e acabei apertando a mão de Loki-kun com mais força do que o necessário, mas ele não reclamou. Muito pelo contrário, para me dar um pouco mais de confiança passou a mão em torno da minha cintura e me levou para mais perto dele. Oh, eu acho sinceramente que isso piorou e muito a situação!

– Você disse que as meninas iriam trazer os namorados, então eu achei que pudesse trazer o meu também – falei tentando controlar a voz. – Loki-kun, algumas colegas da escola. Colegas, este é Loki-kun.

Ele sorriu e percebi alguns sorrisos derretidos em direção dele e devo confessar que não gostei nem um pouco! Ele era meu namorado... Oh, o que estou dizendo? Ele não era nem amigo! Mas, de todo jeito, naquela noite, ele era só meu, e ninguém tinha o direito de ficar o fitando com os olhinhos brilhantes!

– Os rapazes estão na mesa ao lado – Skurld informou. – Estamos em uma reuniãozinha só das meninas por enquanto, mas depois eles irão vir para cá.

– Você se importa em ir para lá um pouco? – perguntei para Loki-kun, e ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, e quando eu achei que já havia visto de tudo, ele inclinou e tocou levemente seus lábios nos meus. Eu tentei ficar calma, mas certamente meu rosto ficou em estado de ebulição. Como ele havia feito aquilo? Não havíamos combinado nada disso! Pelo menos foi só um selinho! Se tivesse sido mais, eu ia colocar tudo a perder acertando a mão na cara dele.

Eu não sei a quem tento enganar.

– Mayura! – Skurld exclamou largando o karaokê de lado e me puxou para perto da mesa. – Pode contar como o conheceu! Você não me disse que estava namorando!

– Faz pouco tempo – falei balançando levemente os ombros. – Esqueci de mencionar quando nos encontramos.

– Como você esquece de dizer que está namorando um _deus_? – Skurld exclamou animada, e as outras também se mostraram bem interessadas na conversa. Menos Freya, é claro. Ela estava calada e olhava para o outro lado sem dar muita importância, mas eu sabia que ela estava de 'butuca' nos ouvindo bem interessada.

Alerta de perigo! Eu estava tão nervosa que nem ao menos tinha me tocado que não tinha inventado uma história para contar! Esbarrão na rua? Isso não era bom! Leitor dos meus livros? Fora de cogitação! Amigos de trabalho? É, bem, oficialmente eu era despregada. Socorro! Por que quando eu fico nervosa travo completamente?

– Nós temos um amigo em comum – falei por fim. Afinal, isso não seria nenhum absurdo. – Nós nos conhecemos através dele.

– Há quanto tempo estão namorando? – Skurld perguntou.

– Pouco mais de dois meses – respondi balançando os ombros. – Nunca fui muito boa com datas. – Nunca fui muito boa com datas.

– Ah, mas aniversário de namoro é sagrado, como você pode esquecer? – Skurld retrucou mostrando-se aborrecida.

– Ele lembra, é super romântico – disse tentando colocar uma expressão sonhadora no rosto.

– Nossa, mas eu nunca imaginei que um dia te veria namorando! – Skurld disse ainda surpresa. – Você sempre foi tão fechada e não parecia se importa com isso. Dispensava qualquer garoto!

– Loki-kun não é qualquer um – falei sorrindo.

– Não deve ser mesmo – Freya finalmente resolveu se manifestar. – Só estando cego para namorar alguém tão sem graça como você, Daijouji.

Sério! Aquela loira aguada não mudava! Sempre falando coisas para me colocar para baixo. Era assim desde o tempo da escola, ela se sentia superior só porque de dez meninos da escola, nove arrastavam um caminhão para ela. Eu não sei o que eles viam nessa loira sem graça. Além de convencida é antipática, metida e intrometida! Deve estar se remoendo de inveja porque eu tenho um namorado que é um deus.

E lá vou eu outra vez com minhas loucuras. O _deus _não é meu namorado. Bem, mas a metida loira não sabe disso.

– Tem gosto para tudo não é, Freya? – perguntei com um sorriso cínico. – Inclusive para loiras metidas.

– Meninas, meninas – Skurld disse na tentativa de acalmar os ânimos. – Mayura, você tem muita sorte! Ele parece ser um bom rapaz.

Por que todo mundo tinha que julgar o livro pela capa? Elas nem ao menos tinham trocado uma única palavra com ele e já o achavam um máximo! Pessoas superficiais! Ele era uma pessoa interessante sim, mas eu tinha certeza de que Loki-kun tinha muito mais do que um rosto bonito e um corpo perfeito.

Céus! Eu estou ficando louca.

Peguei um dos copos de saquê que estavam por ali servidos e virei de uma vez só. Precisava manter a minha cabeça ocupada.

Elas ainda me fizeram fazer uma ficha completa de Loki-kun. O que ele gostava, o que não gostava, qual a cor favorita, o prato predileto, livro de cabeceira e mais um monte de bobagens que tive que inventar enquanto brincava com os copos. Só que eu havia me esquecido o detalhe que eu a pessoa que vos fala é fraca para bebida, e depois do terceiro copo virado eu já estava bem alegre por assim dizer.

Quando elas cansaram do assunto 'Loki-kun: o namorado perfeição!' resolveram voltar a cantar no karaokê, e claro eu fui intimada. Odiava cantar. Ainda mais com tanta gente olhando, mas eu tinha que levar as coisas na esportiva e tentar me divertir um pouco. Falei para escolherem qualquer música, e só sei que a letra era algo de estar chovendo homem, enfim, a letra era o que menos importava.

Eu não devia estar muito bem para estar cantando aquilo, e o pior foi que justo no refrão da música os rapazes resolveram invadir a reuniãozinha do clube da Luluzinha, e quando dei por mim estava chovendo homem de verdade! Devo dizer que nenhum dos namorados das meninas era tão bonito como o meu Loki-kun. Desde quando fiquei tão possessiva?

– Bela música, Mayura – Loki-kun disse em um murmúrio assim que eu me sentei ao lado dele e depois desatou a rir da minha cara. Eu odiava quem rissem da minha cara!

– Não ria senão o próximo a cantar vai ser você – resmunguei irritada.

– Eu me afasto cinco minutos e você consegue a proeza de ficar bêbada? – Loki-kun perguntou com um olhar observador.

– Eu não estou bêbada! – respondi emburrada. – Só bebi uns três copinhos.

– Só? E já ficou assim? – Loki-kun tornou a perguntar com um outro sorriso. Eu estava tão emburrada que nem me toquei que tinha assunto mais importante com ele do que ficar discutindo a 'bela música' que eu havia cantado. Assuntos como: Combinar como havíamos nos conhecido!

– A sua namorada é muito bonita, Loki – um dos rapazes disse atraindo nossa atenção. Pelo grude com Skurld só pude deduzir que era o namorado dela. – Foi muita sorte esbarrar com ela na rua.

Eu arregalei os olhos quando ouvi isso. Eu era muito burra! Como havia esquecido de combinar com Loki-kun os detalhes do namoro? Não! A tonta aqui tinha que ficar admirando o rosto dele, ao invés de conversar direito!

– Você não tinha dito que tinham amigos em comum, Mayura? – Freya perguntou com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

– É que... bem... – murmurei nervosa.

– Nós nos conhecemos casualmente na rua, e apenas depois descobrimos que tínhamos amigos em comum – Loki-kun respondeu tranquilamente. Era um falso!

– Claro – Freya respondeu falsamente. Eu sabia que ela não havia acreditado, mas sinceramente estava pouco me importando. Ela que pensasse o que bem quisesse, contanto que ficasse longe do Loki-kun estava bom. Girei os olhos com o pensamento e peguei outro copo de saquê.

– E já estão namorando há três meses – o rapaz continuou.

– Não eram dois, Mayura? – Freya tornou a perguntar.

– Você esqueceu o aniversário de namoro outra vez, Mayura? – Loki-kun perguntou fingindo aborrecimento. Cara, ele conseguia me assustar! Ou ele arrumava uma namorada de mentira toda semana, ou então ficava ensaiando caras e bocas na frente do espelho!

Eu só sei que foi boa parte da noite assim. O tal do rapaz falava alguma coisa que na conversa com as meninas eu havia dito outra e Loki-kun agilmente tratava de reverter a situação. E eu lá só olhando enquanto me embebedava, quero dizer, bebia socialmente o meu saquê.

– E o seu namorado, Freya? – perguntei aborrecida quando aquela loira azeda falou outra coisa que eu havia dito diferente de Loki-kun. Notei que ela ficou vermelha, não sei se foi de raiva ou vergonha.

– Estou sem namorado, Daidouji – ela respondeu secamente.

– Sério? – e desatei a rir. – Justo quem está sem namorado!

– Eu posso ficar com quem eu quiser na hora que eu bem entender, Daidouji! – Freya retrucou irritada.

– Claro, claro – falei ainda rindo.

– É que o irmão dela é meio possessivo, Mayura – Skurld resolveu esclarecer as coisas. – Não gosta que a irmã fique saindo com qualquer um.

– Oh, ele tem medo de que algum lobo mau faça algo com a irmãzinha – falei sorrindo cinicamente.

– Mayura! – Loki-kun exclamou em um tom baixo puxando meu braço com força. – Você já bebeu demais! É bom ficar quieta se não quiser arrumar confusão!

– Que confusão o que, Loki-kun? – falei em um tom mais pesado. – Ela que não tira o olho de você! Queria saber do namorado dela para contar ao coitado que a namorada é...

– Mayura! – Loki-kun me impediu de continuar. Eu não sei se era o álcool, ou se eu realmente havia chegado ao limite da loucura, mas no segundo seguinte eu me 'pendurei' no pescoço dele.

– Pode tirar os olhos, Freya, porque esse aqui já tem dona – falei em um tom de vitória. Percebi que Loki-kun não gostou, mas eu nem prestei atenção, sentir o corpo dele junto ao meu era algo bem mais interessante e tem mais ele, ele inventou isso, ele que agüente!

Fiquei mais calma, e os outros logo esqueceram de nos importunar. Eu fiquei quietinha com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Loki-kun.

– Acho que seu show já foi o suficiente, não foi, Mayura? – ele perguntou em um tom baixo para que apenas eu o ouvisse.

– Que show? – respondi manhosa.

– Bebeu demais – Loki-kun disse após um suspiro. – Nem sabe mais o que está dizendo. Quer ir para casa?

– Nós vamos para casa, você vai me deixar lá e vai embora depois, não é? – perguntei estreitando os olhos.

– É claro que sim – Loki-kun disse molesto. – O que está pensando, Mayura? Que eu irei te levar para casa e quando estivermos lá me aproveitar porque você está bêbada?

– Não seria uma má idéia – falei rindo baixinho.

– Mayura! – acho que aquela foi a gota d'água para Loki-kun. Ele levantou, e me segurou nos braços visto que nem andar direito conseguia. Eu sabia que tinha que colocar um pé e depois o outro, mas bem, estava tudo rodando.

– Skurld, nós já vamos! – falei sorrindo.

– Já? – ela falou surpresa.

– A mocinha aqui bebeu demais – Loki-kun disse desanimado.

– Quando tiver outra reuniãozinha pode me chamar – falei não dando atenção aos dois. – Hoje nós já vamos porque tem coisa mais interessante para fazer em casa!

Loki-kun girou os olhos e falou qualquer coisa sobre 'efeito da bebida', mas naquele momento eu estava me achando bem lúcida. Não era pra fingir? Eu estava fingindo! O que dois namorados saudáveis fazem? Isso mesmo que você está pensando. E é obvio que eu adorei a cara de Freya ao me ver saindo nos braços do _meu _namorado.

Refizemos todo o caminho até a minha casa sem conversar. Eu cantarolava baixinho as músicas que passavam na radio (nada de chuva homens dessa vez). E quando chegamos ele teve que me ajudar porque eu ainda não estava muito bem para andar.

– Obrigada – falei assim que ele me colocou no chão. Depois de um pouco de dificuldade consegui abrir e porta. Dei passagem para ele, mas Loki-kun não entrou.

– Já está entregue – ele disse sério. – Agora eu posso ir.

– Ah? – murmurei confusa. – Você não disse que iria me pedir alguma coisa em troca do favor?

– Sim, mas não com você bêbada desse jeito – Loki-kun respondeu sem alterar seu tom.

– Eu não estou bêbada! – exclamei batendo levemente o pé no chão.

– É obvio que não – Loki-kun disse após girar os olhos.

– Entra logo! – exclamei puxando-o pelo braço, mas Loki-kun era mais forte e me puxou também, e como resultado nossos corpos se chocaram levemente.

Senti meu rosto arder. Não era a primeira vez que ele estava perto de mim naquela noite, mas de que alguma forma minha mente estava alertando que era a aproximação mais perigosa da noite toda.

E o pior que minha mente foi se lembrar justamente do leve beijo que ele havia me dado. Raios! Por que eu tinha que me lembrar daquilo? O leve sabor dos lábios dele ainda pareciam estar grudados nos meus. Eu fitava os olhos verdes dele sentindo que iria me perder ali dentro. Eram tão profundos. Misteriosos. Ele parecia com um dos mocinhos dos meus livros, mas bem mais interessante do que eles.

Meus olhos se desviaram dos olhos dele e mirei os lábios dele. Vermelhos. Convidativos. Não sei o que foi que deu em mim, mas no segundo seguinte eu já estava na ponta dos pés pronta para beijá-lo. Loki-kun pareceu ficar surpreso com aquela reação, e demorou um pouco para me afastar.

– Boa noite, Mayura – foi tudo o que ele disse.

**Olá! Tudo bem com todos?**

**Bem, mais um capítulo, eu tenho mais alguns adiantados, mas vou postar aos poucos mesmo porque tenho que revisar e tentar escrever mais antes de continuar publicando. Mas pelo menos estou me divertindo bastante em escrever, espero que estejam gostando de ler também xD.**

**Muito obrigada **_**Madam Spooky**_ (você ia ser a primeira a filinha de clientes u.u E ia arrumar um mistério todo dia só pra ir na agência do Loki...), _**Kanashii.Umi **_(Obrigada, mas foi o jeito dividir porque se eu fosse publicar como one shot ia ficar gigante e ninguém ia ter paciência de ler rs), _**Mylle Evans **_(Mylle e sua mania de ler fics animes que não viu rs), _**Biah-chan **_(Sim, poucas fics de Loki, não agüentava mais ler em espanhol e inglês por isso comecei essa XD E como você viu, eu também não gosto da loira chata Freya u.u) e _**Gabi S. Black **_(Claro, se não fossem livros de suspense não seria a Mayura! rs Mayura ainda vai surtar muito, ou seja, muitas risadas ainda XDD), **pelas reviews. **

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Bianca Potter.**


	3. O dono da editora Enjaku

**Capítulo 03 – O dono da editora Enjaku**

Minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir a qualquer segundo. Caramba, eu nem havia bebido tanto assim para estar com uma ressaca daquela! Só uns... Uns... Seis copos? Certo! Mas isso não dava pra embebedar ninguém e muito menos deixar uma garota de respeito como eu em um estado de alegria alcoólico tão grande a ponto de tentar beijar Loki-kun e...

ESPERA UM SEGUNDO! O que foi que eu disse? Eu tentei beijar o Loki-kun?

Levantei tão rápido quando a lembrança veio a minha mente que por pouco não senti que iria encontrar o chão por causa da tontura. Eu não podia ter feito aquilo! Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Tudo bem, aqueles olhos verdes eram de fazer qualquer uma tremer na base, mas eu nunca fui assim! Aquele homem devia ter algum feitiço, ou algo do tipo, só estando bêbada e enfeitiçada para fazer uma bobagem daquela!

Ok, não tão bobagem, eu queria sentir os lábios dele sobre os meus para valer.

Céus! O FEITIÇO AINDA ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO!

Fiquei deitada encarando o teto e tentando colocar as idéias no lugar. Eu tinha que ver as coisas pelo lado bom. Pelo menos nunca mais precisaria olhar para ele, consequentemente não irei corar furiosamente nem ensaiar um pedido de desculpas enquanto ele diz que eu não deveria me preocupar.

AH! Mas ele havia dito que iria me cobrar alguma coisa pelo teatrinho de ontem a noite!!! Será que era dinheiro? Bem, eu era uma pobre autora que escrevia usando um pseudônimo masculino... E o cachorro sabia disso! Iria me cobrar os olhos da cara! O que o maldito desespero não nos obriga a fazer? Ou será que ele iria querer um beijo bem dado? MAYURA! Pare de fantasiar. Ele é um homem, idiota e desnecessário como todos os outros! Machista, cínico, extremamente cara de pau, egoísta e... e... Lindo! Por que eu tive que arrumar um namorado de mentira bonito? Por que não podia ser um baixinho e gordinho? Ah, sim, não poderia ser porque não teria graça humilhar a Freya com um namorado baixinho e gordinho.

Por mim passaria o dia inteiro na cama, mas o maldito celular começou a tocar me tirando dos meus devaneios sobre aquele homem de olhos verdes. Já sei! Era com isso que ele me enfeitiçava! Com o olhar! Oh, mas voltando ao telefone. Quando criei coragem e me levantei para pegar o aparelho que 'berrava' no outro lado do quarto.

– Alô? – maldita mania de atender o telefone sem olhar primeiro quem é.

_– Mayura-san? – era Yamino-kun. Tudo bem, eu era irresponsável mas ele não tinha nada haver com isso. Era só o pobre editor que eu judiava sem dor nem piedade e enrolava de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis. Às vezes, quase nunca, minha consciência pesava, e justo em um momento como esse Yamino-kun resolve me ligar!_

– Sim, Yamino-kun – falei desanimada.

_– Há horas eu ligo! – Yamino-kun disse em um tom de censura. – De hoje não pode passar, Mayura-san, onde estão os rascunhos do livro?_

– É que... Eu não terminei – murmurei em um tom de culpa. Isso! Muito bem, Daidouji Mayura, ao invés de ir escrever você vai para a farra e ainda acorda de porre. Belo exemplo para as futuras gerações. Pelo menos não haveria nenhuma nota em colunas sociais idiotas falando sobre a escritora famosa que ao invés de trabalhar fica vagabundeando.

_– Mayura-san! – Yamino-kun exclamou exasperado. – Você sabe que tem um prazo para entregar e este já acabou há muito tempo!_

– Uma semana não é muito tempo! – me defendi.

_– Você sabe que é sim, Mayura-san – Yamino-kun disse sério._

– Ei, você não pode ficar me cobrando! Aquele seu amigo chato veio aqui e ficou me enchendo a paciência! Quem disse que podia mandar amigo chato aqui?! – retruquei para fugir do assunto.

_– O dono da editora está ameaçando nos demitir – ele disse após um suspiro._

– O QUÊ?! – gritei alterada e certamente ele afastou o celular um palmo da orelha. – Ah, mas ele vai ouvir! Quem ele pensa que é?

_– Talvez pense que é nosso chefe, Mayura-san – Yamino-kun disse tranqüilo. Ele conseguia me tirar do sério com aquele jeito!_

– Me encontre naquela cafeteria aqui perto de casa – falei enquanto ia até o guarda-roupa e já pegava uma roupa.

_– Vai entregar o rascunho? – Yamino-kun perguntou esperançoso._

– Não – falei irritada. – Vou planejar como vou explodir aquela editora!

_– Mayura-san – Yamino-kun falou em um tom choroso, mas logo depois nos despedimos e desligamos._

Eu andava em passos rápidos para encontrar com Yamino-kun na cafeteira. Tudo bem que eu sabia que ele iria ficar falando naquele rascunho até me deixar saturada, mas eu realmente estava precisando falar algo bem ruim sobre o dono daquela editora! Onde estavam meus direitos trabalhalistas? Eu era praticamente uma escrava! Sem férias, décimo terceiro, seguro! Sim, seguro também porque do jeito que ia eu acabaria ficando doida e só com um bom dinheiro do seguro para arrumar uma clinica para me internar! E tudo culpa de quem? Do meu _maravilhoso _chefe!

Ainda bufando de raiva e achando que mais nada de ruim podia acontecer quando dobrei no final da rua e dei de cara com alguém que vinha na direção oposta.

Fui com tudo de encontro ao chão.

– AI! SEU IDIOTA! – gritei sem nem ao menos olhar. – NÃO OLHA POR ONDE ANDA, NÃO?

– Bom dia para você também, Mayura – tremi dos pés a cabeça ao ouvir a voz de Loki-kun. Mantive a cabeça baixa, sem coragem de encará-lo. – Vamos, eu te ajudo a levantar – ele disse estendo a mão.

– Estou bem – murmurei sem jeito. Ousei levantar os olhos e o vi me olhando com aquele olhar sério, e tornei a abaixar a cabeça. Sério, se não será feitiço eu estava doente! Homem nenhum me fazia abaixar a cabeça!

– Vai passar o resto do dia sentada aí? – Loki-kun perguntou com um quê de ironia que eu não gostei nem um pouco.

– E se eu quiser? Não é da sua conta! – retruquei irritada. Oh, será que eu poderia simplesmente fingir que não me lembrava de nada do que acontecera na noite anterior? Ele não tinha cara de idiota para cair nessa, mas era o melhor que eu poderia fazer. Ainda estava me decidindo quando percebi dois olhinhos me encarando. – AH! KAWAII! – gritei apertando o cachorrinho que começou a rosnar enquanto tentava se libertar.

– Fenrir não gosta de ser apertado – Loki-kun disse em um tom de aviso, mas eu adorava cachorrinhos ainda mais fofos como aquele. Só que eu devia ter ouvido o aviso que Loki-kun porque no momento seguinte levei uma mordida.

– Ai... – choraminguei deixando o cachorrinho malvado de lado.

– Eu avisei – Loki-kun disse em um tom que me pareceu muito "É pior que criança com brinquedo novo!". Não me perguntem como eu entendi tudo isso em duas palavras. – Deixe-me ver isso – ele disse ajoelhando-se. É, o bom e velho, se Maomé não vai a montanha, a montanha vai até Maomé. Eu não queria me levantar de jeito nenhum para encará-lo, e ele vai se ajoelha para ver o meu machucado. Tudo bem que fora causado pelo cachorro desajuizado dele e ele certamente estava preocupado com a indenização que eu iria pedir pela incapacidade que teria para escrever.

OH! Arrumei minha desculpa para não escrever!!!

– É bom você ir até o hospital, pode infeccionar – Loki-kun disse sério.

Arregalei os olhos e puxei minha mão de volta.

– Eu estou muito bem! Só larvar que fica bonzinho! Ou vai me dizer que esse seu cachorro não é vacinado?! – exclamei nervosa.

– Ainda agora você estava dizendo que ele é 'kawaii' – Loki-kun falou tranqüilo.

– Era até resolver me morder! – retruquei irritada. – E eu vou ficar bem! – falei enquanto me levantava. – E se me der licença, eu estou atrasada.

– Mayura – ele me chamou fazendo com que eu travasse onde estava. Droga. Por que eu tenho que ficar assim? Ele é apenas um homem! Como todos os outros! Tudo bem que essa voz me desarma por completo. Não! Eu não posso ceder! É isso que ele quer! Me desestabilizar! – Eu vou te acompanhar. Você está indo para a cafeteria, não é?

Ergui a sobrancelha. Como ele sabia disso? Será que conseguia ler mentes? Bem, se conseguisse eu certamente estaria bem encrencada com a metade dos pensamentos que se passam pela minha cabeça e que prefiro não comentar para não escandalizar o público.

– Se você quer me dizer alguma coisa é melhor falar de uma vez! – falei por fim. – Estou indo para uma reunião importante.

– Eu também – ele disse com aquele sorriso enigmático.

Dei os ombros e continuei a andar. Loki-kun ia um pouco mais atrás. Eu não precisava me virar para saber que ele estava me observando. Maldita hora em que combinei de encontrar Yamino-kun! Por que não pedi que ele fosse até a minha casa? Ah, sim, porque o apartamento estava uma zona.

Parecia que Loki-kun tinha que estar em todos os lugares para me assombrar!

Quando chegamos ao lugar, vi Yamino-kun sentado em uma das mesas dos cantos enquanto lia bastante concentrado o seu jornal.

– Vai me seguir até quando? – perguntei emburrada uma vez que Loki-kun não saia da minha cola. Era uma cola bem boa, mas convenhamos eu não estava ali para brincar e sim para planejar como dominar o mundo... Ops, fala errada! E sim para planejar como explodir a editora com o dono dentro!

Loki-kun não respondeu. Ah, eu havia esquecido de que ele era amigo de Yamino-kun, certamente iria cumprimentá-lo. E depois eu esperava que ele fosse para bem longe de nós porque eu precisava fazer meus planos sozinha (Yamino-kun ia apenas ouvir o surto). Eu não queria que Loki-kun ficasse pensando que eu sou uma louca piromaníaca.

– Bom dia, Yamino-kun – falei com um sorriso gentil. Diante de Loki-kun eu seria a mais doce das garotas. Mas quando ele desse as costas... Eu não sou falsa, se é isso que está pensando, eu apenas quero manter minha imagem de boa moça.

– Bom dia, Mayura-san – Yamino disse retribuindo o sorriso enquanto se levantava para me cumprimentar. – Bom dia, Loki-sama.

– Tanta formalidade para um amigo, Yamino-kun – falei um pouco confusa.

– Mayura – Loki-kun disse com a voz serena. E lá se ia minha razão pela janela outra vez. Quantos tons diferentes de falar o meu nome aquele desgraçado sabia? – Eu menti para você.

Eu ainda estava absorvendo as palavras. Eu. Menti. Para. Você. No que exatamente ele havia mentido? Não era amigo de Yamino-kun? Então o que era? Ai céus! De homens bonitos nós devemos realmente desconfiar!!!! Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos ruins da cabeça. Certo. Se ele não era amigo, o que poderia ser?

– Eu... – ele começou a dizer tranqüilo.

– Você? – o encorajei a continuar.

– Eu sou o dono da Editora Enjaku.

Dono?

Editora?

Juro que eu senti que o chão havia desaparecido embaixo dos meus pés. Loki-kun me encarava com uma expressão até tranqüila demais, eu podia até dizer que ele estava se divertindo com aquilo. Aquele trapaceiro! Como todos os outros homens que eu conhecia! Menos o meu pai, é claro. Como ele podia ter feito aquilo comigo? O que eu havia feito de errado para ser castigada assim?

De repente, tudo fez sentido. A aparição dele do nada lá em casa, as conversas irritantes sobre os meus livros... Loki-kun era meu chefe e eu havia falado mal dele mesmo para ele!!! Eu queria que um buraco se abrisse para que eu pudesse me esconder.

Mas eu não era do tipo de garota que ficava naquela de se esconder por muito tempo, e já que eu ia ser demitida de todo jeito iria fazer algo que certamente não iria me arrepender.

No segundo seguinte, minha mão atingiu em cheio o rosto de Loki-kun em um tapa muito bem dado.

– Mayura... – ele começou a dizer em um tom controlado.

– Eu já sei! – exclamei alterada. Todos que estavam por ali já estavam nos observando mesmo, e eu não iria abaixar o meu tom de voz. – Não precisa me dizer! Eu me demito!!!

– Quer parar de fazer escândalo? – Loki-kun disse enquanto me segurava pelo braço para me impedir que eu me afastasse.

– QUEM ESTÁ FAZENDO ESCÂNDALO? – gritei irada. Ele não me conhecia irritada. Se queria contar a verdade deveria ter feito isso em uma sala com uma boa saída de fuga para ele!

– Sei que está aborrecida, mas quer fazer o favor de me deixar explicar? – ele pediu paciente. Eu é que estava sem paciência alguma e com a mão livre peguei a primeira coisa que estava em cima da mesa (um copo de água) e joguei nele.

Deu certo porque ele me soltou, mas se ele não havia aceitado a minha demissão agora iria aceitar e assinar bem rápido! Sem pensar duas vezes eu me virei e sai do lugar em passos firmes e decididos. Eu podia estar desempregada, com o orgulho ferido, e me sentindo tão inferior que era sempre enganada, mas não iria abaixar a minha cabeça para ele, não iria mesmo! Nenhum homem me faria ficar de cabeça baixa! Nem mesmo o meu chefe, ou ex-chefe, ou trapaceiro, ou seja, lá o que quer que ele fosse.

Pelo menos eu tinha o consolo de que iria poder procurar outra editora. Seria difícil começar do zero, e sem carta de recomendação, mas eu tinha meu talento, e iria terminar aquele livro que eles tanto queriam e levar para concorrência!

Aos poucos fui diminuindo as passadas e me acalmando. A ficha ainda caindo. Eu estava desempregada, e meu pai precisava da minha ajuda. O templo não rendia muita coisa. E o aluguel do meu apartamento era caro. Ah! Que mato sem cachorro eu fui me meter! Melhor nem lembrar de cachorro, minha mão já começava a doer. Pior que eu ainda havia batido em Loki-kun com a mão machucada, e depois ele segurou com força a minha mãozinha machucada! Eu ia pedir uma indenização!!!

Respirei profundamente e dobrei no final da esquina, mas quase cai para trás quando vi Loki-kun parado diante de mim. Ele era ninja? The Flash? Como havia conseguido me alcançar tão rápido?

– Agora você vai ter que me ouvir! – ele disse sem me dar a chance de fugir e me puxou em direção a um carro. Ah, carro! Só assim mesmo. O cachorro havia planejado tudo desde o começo. Não posso chamá-lo assim. Ofende o pobre Fenrir.

– Ai! Está me machucando! – gritei revoltada tentando me soltar, mas Loki-kun me arrastou até o carro. Oh! Sinal de perigo!!! O que ele iria fazer? Me jogar dentro daquele carro, me beijar a força e depois me levar até a casa dele, e me obrigar a... Melhor não completar essa frase.

– Primeiro – ele disse assim que fechou a porta do carro. Eu queria fugir! – Você é muito emotiva! Fui eu que pedi para Yamino ligar para você, eu sabia que você iria querer marcar uma reunião com ele para falar mau de mim.

Ele lia pensamentos? Só podia ser essa a explicação! Homens! Quem os entende? Eu já não havia dito que me demitia? Por que cargas d'água ele veio atrás de mim? Será que não tem medo da morte? E ainda me tranca no carro com ele. É muito corajoso.

– Segundo – ele continuou sem se alterar. Eu queria ter aquele autocontrole dele. Será que ele sabia que estava prestes a ser assassinado? – Fui eu que combinei tudo com Yamino, estava curioso para conhecer você, a garota tão dona de si que não respeita prazo nenhum.

– Ah, queria me conhecer?! – exclamei irritada. – Muito engraçado! Não me recebeu nenhuma das vezes em que pedi para ser recebida!

– Eu não recebi nenhum desses recados – Loki-kun disse calmo.

– Ah, muito cômodo para você jogar a culpa para cima da secretária! – gritei fechando ainda mais a cara. Eu queria ver se cara feia não matava mesmo!

– É a verdade – Loki-kun disse balançando levemente a cabeça. – Eu não sabia que você estava tão insatisfeita assim com o seu trabalho na editora.

– Como não estaria? Eu trabalho para um riquinho mimado que não está nem aí para as pessoas que trabalham na empresa! – exclamei emburrada. – Um riquinho mimado e mentiroso!

Juro que me arrependi profundamente do que falei. Ainda bem mesmo que cara feia não matava senão a essa hora eu estaria a sete palmos de terra.

– Escute bem – ele disse segurando o meu braço com força. Gemi baixinho, mas não tentei me soltar. – Se há alguém mimado aqui é você! Sempre, e sempre tem razão do que fala e do que faz!

– Você está me machucando – falei um pouco assustada. O rosto dele estava tão perto. Tão perto. O que ele estava falando? Ah sim, algo sobre eu ser mimada.

O QUÊ?!

– QUEM ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE MIMADA, SEU MENTIROSO? – gritei com raiva.

– Você – ele disse sorrindo cinicamente. – Você que só sabe reclamar, você que se acha superior a todos só porque tem alguns livros que são muito bem criticados, você que gosta de humilhar as suas amigas, você que não pensa antes de falar, você que...

– Pára! – exclamei sentindo meu rosto arder. Eu não estava corando, estava era com raiva mesmo! – Vocês homens são todos estúpidos! Grossos! Egoístas! Mimados e...

Não pude terminar porque ele me calou com um beijo. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre o peito dele para empurrá-lo, mas bem, devo dizer que isso não deu certo? Ele era louco, e estava querendo me levar a loucura também! Eu tentava não perder a cabeça, mas foi impossível resistir quando ele deslizou a língua para dentro da minha boca e começou a massagear a minha lentamente, provocativamente. Gemi baixinho na tentativa de fingir que estava detestando, mas bem, na verdade, estava completamente envolvida por aquilo tudo.

Ele me beijava de tal forma que não me dava chance nenhuma de me libertar, ou de resistir. Sem outra resistir, comecei a corresponder. Nossas cabeças mudavam de um lado para o outro procurando o melhor encaixe para corresponder um ao outro. Céus, eu estava beijando o meu chefe e pior que estava gostando! A boca dele tinha um gosto doce, sabe quando você é criança e ganha um doce novo? Eu estava me sentindo assim.

No inicio ele me beijava com uma certa 'força', eu diria até selvagem, mas aos poucos o beijo foi se transformando, e logo estávamos nos beijando calmamente, serenamente, como se quiséssemos aproveitar bem aquele momento.

Mas eu não queria beijá-lo! Depois ele iria fazer como todos os outros. Rir e se gabar dizendo que podia dobrar uma mulher com um beijo.

Só que haviam esquecido de avisar ao meu corpo que já era hora de empurrá-lo, e eu continuava a corresponder. Senti quando os lábios dele deslizaram pelo meu rosto, depositando um leve beijo na minha bochecha, antes de mordiscar a minha orelha.

– Ficou quieta – ele murmurou com a voz rouca. Eu estava em 'off' quando ele disse isso. Mas eu tive a sensação de ir do céu ao inferno em poucos segundos. Ele era igual aos outros.

Eu queria batê-lo, machucá-lo como ele estava fazendo comigo, mas eu não conseguia pensar direito, nem gritar eu conseguia, e quando dei por mim, lágrimas começaram a despencar dos meus olhos.

Droga... Droga... Mil vezes droga! Eu odiava chorar! Ainda mais por causa de um idiota que não merecia nem um pouco. Mas quando me dava aquele nó na garganta eu não conseguia me segurar.

– Mayura? – ele me chamou demonstrando preocupação que eu duvidava muito que ele realmente sentisse.

– Me deixa sair – falei virando o rosto.

– Nós precisamos conversar – Loki-kun insistia.

– Sobre o quê? – exclamei nervosa. – Sobre o quanto eu sou emotiva, mimada? Ou sobre o quanto você é cara de pau e não tinha o direito de me enganar? Melhor ainda, vamos começar uma guerra dos sexos, quem pode mais, o homem ou a mulher?!

– Está falando bobagens outra vez – Loki-kun disse sem conter um suspiro de irritação. – Por que você é tão... Arrisca?

– Arrisca? – repeti incrédula. – Sou auto suficiente!

– O que foi que aconteceu para que você se tornasse uma pessoa tão difícil de se lidar? – Loki-kun perguntou fazendo com que virasse o rosto, e passou lentamente os dedos pelo meu rosto para limpar as lágrimas.

Intrometido! Isso era o que ele era.

– Abre a porta desse carro – falei em um tom autoritário.

– Quando o rascunho do livro vai estar pronto? – ele retrucou no mesmo tom. Girei os olhos.

– Eu me demiti, esqueceu? – falei irritada.

– E eu não aceitei a demissão – Loki-kun disse com a maior pose de chefe. – Amanhã eu, você e Yamino teremos uma reunião sobre esse seu livro – ele disse enquanto dava partida no carro.

– Ei! – exclamei nervosa. – O que pensa que vai fazer?

– Levar você para casa – ele respondeu tranqüilo. – E não pense que eu desisti. Ainda vou descobrir o que aconteceu na sua vida para te deixar tão amarga.

O que eu havia feito para merecer isso?! Cruzei os braços e virei o rosto para o outro lado. Homens!!! Continuo sem entendê-los!

**Olá! **

**Mayura está totalmente fora de controle nesse fic rs Será que o Loki vai conseguir dar um jeito nela até o final? Pelo menos agora se complicou mesmo já que ela descobriu que ele é o 'chefe chato' xD Problemas e mais problemas rs rs Mas, sinceramente, eu acho que a Mayura reclama de barriga cheia. Ai, ai, se eu tivesse um chefe como o Loki. **

**Obrigada **_**Kanashii.Umi**__ (a Freya é muito chata, quanto mais eu pude tirar uma com a cara dela mais eu me divirto rs), _**Mylle Evans**_( mas como é universo alternativo dá pra entender, para você é como se os personagens fossem originais xD), __**Gabi S. Black**__ (rs Sim, se o Loki não tivesse arrastado a Mayura o desastre tinha sido maior), _**Claudia **_(tenho uma boa noticia pra você xD Comecei outro fic de FMA, assim você não precisa ficar lendo meus fics sem nem conhecer os animes rs), __**Tixa- chan**__(Mayura lúcida já é um problema rs Bêbada fica totalmente fora de controle rs Pior que até a própria Mayura acha isso), _**Layla Hamilton Kikumaru **_(Infelizmente tem poucos fics de Loki, mas espero que se divirta lendo o meu fic xD) _**pelas reviews. **

**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo (que vai demorar mais um pouco). **

**Bianca Potter.**


	4. Lembranças do passado

**Capitulo 04 – Lembranças do passado**

Eu estava com dor de cabeça, a cara inchada e sem um pingo de vontade de ir até a editora descobrir qual seria o teor da reunião com Loki-kun. Ele estava com a maior cara de zangado quando me deixou na frente do prédio e convenhamos quem deveria estar zangada era eu!

Primeiro ele mente para mim, depois ele arma uma cena de namoro para ficar mais próximo e me estudar, como se não bastasse isso depois ainda me contou a verdade em um local público onde eu fui obrigada a demonstrar toda a minha insatisfação. Esqueci alguma coisa? Ah sim! Ele me beijou!!! Como eu o detestava! Não sei porque, mas ele me lembrava o Han Solo, imagino que se fosse uma garota boba e dissesse _"Loki-kun, eu te amo!"_, ele responderia: _"Eu sei!"._ Convencido!!!

O pior é que eu aposto que ele iria colocar mil e um defeitos no meu livro e iria querer que eu reescrevesse tudo, ou talvez terminar o livro de qualquer forma! Ah, mas eu não iria deixar mesmo! O livro era MEU! MEU E MEU! Meu livro precioso, e não iria deixar nenhum dono, nem editor nem quem quer que fosse dar palpites nele. Eu havia batalhado muito para escrever meus livros de suspense e mistério do meu jeito.

– Poderia avisar ao Loki-kun que Doidouji Mayura já está aqui para a reunião – pedi para secretária antipática. Ela me olhou de cima abaixo e abriu a boca para responder, mas fui mais rápida que ela. – E não venha me dizer que ele não tem hora! Ele mesmo marcou comigo ontem! Se não me anunciar eu entro sozinha!

Acho que minhas ameaças não assustam ninguém porque a idiota nem sequer se moveu. Irritada e dizendo um "Eu avisei!" passei por ela e entrei no escritório sem nem ao menos bater. Bem, antes não tivesse feito isso porque peguei Loki-kun com a 'boca na botija'.

– Mas o quê...? – murmurei confusa.

– Mayura, como entra assim na minha sala? – Loki-kun perguntou aborrecido antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase.

– Narugami-kun? – falei sem dar muita importância ao sermão de Loki-kun sobre o escritório ser asilo inviolável e não sei mais o que sobre crime.

O que os dois poderiam estar conversando antes que eu entrasse? Por que simplesmente não fiquei ouvindo atrás da porta?! Mayura, você decididamente é lenta!!!

– Como está, Mayura? – Narugami-kun perguntou em um tom simpático. Aliais, era como ele sempre era na escola. Sorrisos e gentilezas com todos. ESPERA UM SEGUNDO? ESCOLA? NARUGAMI-KUN? LOKI-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah, que vontade de matar um!

– No momento estou com muita raiva! – respondi entre os dentes enquanto desviava o olhar para Loki-kun que simplesmente girou os olhos.

– Você sempre está com raiva de alguma coisa, Mayura – Loki-kun disse tranqüilo. – Nunca a vi sorrir de verdade.

– Eu não falar do meu passado não lhe dava o direito de tentar descobrir as coisas por meios escusos! – gritei revoltada.

– Eu disse que iria descobrir – Loki-kun falou com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. – Sinceramente, Mayura, você faz muito escândalo por nada, foi só uma festa.

– Uma festa? Era minha festa de formatura na escola! – exclamei furiosa. – Você não tinha nada que falar sobre isso, Narugami-kun!

– Loki me pediu, e eu não poderia negar o pedido de um amigo – Naragami-kun disse balançando levemente os ombros. Ah, eu esqueci de completar a descrição de Naragami-kun, além de sorrisos e gentilezas, ele gostava de falar da vida alheia!

– Eu continuo achando que você se traumatizou a toa – Loki-kun disse indiferente.

– É claro! Você nunca foi humilhado nessa sua maravilhosa vida de realeza! – retruquei com ironia e sem um pingo de paciência.

– Você realmente não sabe dos fatos, Mayura – Loki-kun disse despreocupado.

– Quem não sabe é você!!! – gritei exasperada.

Não percebi quando Naragami-kun saiu de fininho da sala e me deixou sozinha com Loki-kun, eu estava irritada demais para prestar atenção em alguma coisa ao meu redor.

– Naragami-kun contou o belo papel de palhaça que me fizeram pagar na festa de formatura da escola, não foi? – continuei após um suspiro de cansaço. – Por que ainda não começou a rir da minha cara? Melhor, vai querer que eu escreva algo assim, não é? Bem engraçado para os outros!

Loki-kun apoiou os braços sobre a mesa e me encarou profundamente. Eu adiava quando ele fazia aquilo. Parecia que ele estava lendo a minha mente.

– Sempre me consideraram a menina mais sem graça da escola – resolvi contar do meu jeito antes que ele lesse a minha mente mais do que deveria. – A nerd, sabe? Sempre mais ocupada com os livros de mistérios do que preocupada em arrumar um namorado. Freya e a ganguezinha dela adoravam me colocar para baixo, mas eu fingia não me importar.

Eu não gostava de falar sobre aquilo. Por que eu tinha que contar justamente para o meu chefe? Claro que o desgraçado já sabe, e fica me olhando desse jeito para jogar outro feitiço em mim e me obrigar a falar coisas que eu não quero dizer. O pior é a expressão de inexpressividade, como se o que eu estivesse falando fosse algo que ele ouvisse todo santo dia.

Suspirei e me aproximei de uma das janelas. Não queria ter que encarar Loki-kun, parecia que ficava mais difícil de falar.

– A festa de formatura é um dos grandes momentos da vida escolar de qualquer um, mas para mim não passava de uma grande festa sem sentido. Para mim aqueles anos haviam sido um grande tormento, e eu estava verdadeiramente feliz por finalmente estar chegando ao fim, mas ainda havia o maldito baile. Para ir era preciso um par, e bem, eu realmente não iria convidar ninguém, e lógico ninguém convidaria a garota baixinha, gordinha e que usava um óculos maior que a cara.

– Não foi bem assim que Naragami a descreveu – Loki-kun disse pensativo.

– Se já sabe da história eu não preciso continuar! – retruquei irritada. Loki-kun não disse nada o que eu entendi ser um "Continue". – Eu estava bem conformada de não ir a festa, quando um dos garotos mais populares da escola me convidou. Todas as garotas o achavam o máximo, e claro que eu boba e alienada não era diferente. Aceitei o convite sem nem pensar duas vezes. Mas, era tudo parte de um plano de Heimdall e dos outros para me humilhar no baile.

– Heimdall? – Loki-kun repetiu com uma expressão de desagrado no rosto.

– Sim, ele estudou comigo no dois últimos anos da escola – respondi achando melhor não perguntar de onde Loki-kun conhecia Heimdall senão iríamos ficar o resto do dia conversando sobre o passado. – Eu não sei a razão, mas ele me detestava. Não me lembro de ter feito nada contra ele. Só sei que ele armou tudo com o grupinho de Freya. Primeiro falou com Koutaru para que ele me convidasse, depois com o pessoal da banda que iria animar o baile. Durante a festa Koutaru me levou para um canto mais reservado para podermos conversar, ele estava sendo muito simpático e eu realmente cheguei a acreditar que ele estava se divertindo conversando comigo. Mero engano. Em um momento eu não sei porque resolvi simplesmente me declarar para ele, até hoje eu acho que foi o momento em que eu menos pensei na vida, eu nem gostava dele realmente, acho que só queria sentir uma vez na vida que poderia namorar alguém.

Fiz uma pausa. Ficar relembrando aquilo me fazia pensar no quanto eu era uma adolescente boba.

– Quando eu dei por mim – continuei em um tom mais baixo. – Toda a festa havia escutado através do sistema de som da banda o que eu havia dito. Eu juro que não sabia onde colocar a minha cara. Eu estava tão feliz naquele dia, mas foi tudo por terra, todos riram, todos! Freya, Koutaru, Heimdall. Depois desse dia eu passei a desconfiar de todos, não é que eu não queira acreditar, mas eu não consigo aceitar que alguém seja verdadeiro comigo, ainda mais se for um homem idiota.

– Ao que me consta – Loki-kun disse levantando-se e aproximou-se de mim fazendo com que eu me encostasse no vidro da janela com a intenção de fugir, só havia me esquecido do detalhe de que estávamos no vigésimo andar, e a não ser que eu quisesse seguir a letra de uma música que eu havia escutado outro dia que dizia para pular de um precipício, eu teria que ficar quietinha no meu canto. – Eu sou um homem, e não fui falso com você.

– Não? – retruquei indignada. – Quem escondeu de mim que era meu chefe? Para mim isso é uma GRANDE mentira!

– Eu não menti! – Loki-kun disse pensativo. – Apenas omiti.

– Nossa! Que grande diferença! – exclamei quase aos gritos. Lá do primeiro andar deviam estar ouvindo os meus 'delicados' gritos. E eu estava me importando? Nem um pouco.

– Omitir é deixar de fazer algo – Loki-kun resolveu me dar aulas de gramática. – E mentir é falar algo que não é verdade. Eu apenas não mencionei que era o dono da editora.

– Como se isso não fosse importante – resmunguei virando o rosto. – Você já sabia o que queria saber, já não sabe? A reunião era sobre o meu passado ou você queria falar da droga daquele livro que não termino nunca?!

– Sabe, eu acho que descobri a razão pela qual você não termina o livro – Loki-kun disse me analisando de cima abaixo. Eu juro que se ele fizer isso outra vez vai ficar com a marca dos meus cinco dedinhos na cara dele. – Você não está gostando do que está escrevendo e por isso o livro não sai.

– Jura? Conseguiu descobrir isso sozinho? – falei com desdém.

– Se você não está gostando por que não começou a escrever outra coisa? – Loki-kun perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

Dã! Aquela resposta era obvia. Eu tinha um prazo a cumprir que por sinal já estava estourado! Como eu ia começar outra coisa?

– Por que não me demite logo de uma vez? – perguntei cansada.

– Mayura, você é uma excelente autora – Loki-kun disse sério, e mesmo já tendo ouvido elogios como aquele diversas vezes de Yamino-kun, ou de outras pessoas que sabiam que a autora dos livros de suspense mais vendidos era eu, corei.

Eu não realmente não conseguia entender a razão pela qual corava ou ficava sem jeito quando Loki-kun fazia algum elogio ou simplesmente me encarava com aquele olhar profundo que parecia me analisar. Sei não, continuo achando que ele é um bruxo. Ou seria um _deus_? Daidouji Mayura! Controle-se! Você não é mais nenhuma adolescente boba para ficar encantada por um par de olhos bonitos, boca provocante, cabelos sedosos e charmosamente desalinhados. Raios e trovões!!! Por que eu não podia ter um chefe velho, raquítico e gagá? Assim eu podia resmungar, brigar e esbravejar! Mas não, tinha que ser um chefe bonito e... Melhor esquecer o que eu ia dizer.

– Se você está tão aborrecida por eu ter omitido quem eu era de verdade – Loki-kun aproximou-se mais, e eu fiquei 'prensada' contra a janela. – Muito prazer, senhorita Daidouji, meu nome é Loki Laufeyiarson.

Ele estendeu a mão para apertar a minha e depois de duvidar um pouco estendi a minha para aceitar o cumprimento. Loki-kun apenas sorriu e não fez mais nada. Repreendi-me mentalmente por ter ficado frustrada. Ora, o que eu estava esperando? Que ele me puxasse e me desse um beijo de tirar o fôlego? É, bem, infelizmente devo dizer que era isso que eu esperava sim.

– Agora, vamos conversar sobre o seu livro – ele disse sério. Suspirei desanimada achando que aquilo não iria terminar bem.

* * *

Quando cheguei em casa já estava anoitecendo. Droga. Loki-kun havia me feito prisioneira de sua alta masmorra a tarde inteira. Foi um tal de balancete do ultimo livro pra cá, criticas pra lá. Yamino-kun ainda apareceu depois para fazer coro ao "Você precisa terminar o livro, Mayura!", mas falar em publicar os livros usando o meu nome que é bom não falaram! Grande! Eu continuaria me passando por homem. Eu queria ver no dia em que não desse mais pra enrolar todo mundo e precisar ir dar uma entrevista. Será que eles iriam querer que eu bancasse a Mulan, me vestisse de homem e fosse conceder a entrevista? Eles que sonhassem e muito antes de me pedir algo assim!

– Vamos ao trabalho – murmurei desanimada ligando o computador. Acho que meu word deve me odiar porque nunca me ajuda nessas horas. Mas eu vou vencer esse programa idiota e terminar o livro! Ou não me chamo Doidouji Mayura! Só havia um porém... Esqueci a droga do celular ligado, e quando consegui digitar uma linha inteira, uma musiquinha começou a tocar. Girei os olhos enquanto pegava a bolsa que estava largada do lado da mesa, e quase cai da cadeira quando vi que era Skurld. O que aquela garota estava querendo? Eu já não havia ido naquela maldita reuniãozinha informal da qual sai bêbada e quase agarrei Loki-kun no meio do corredor? É... Bem, melhor não me lembra disso.

E como eu estava precisando de qualquer coisa para dar como desculpa e me distrair, não pensei duas vezes antes de atender o celular. Eu realmente preciso pensar mais antes de agir.

– _Mayura! – Skurld toda animada exclamou do outro lado da linha. _

– Diga, Skurld – falei após um suspiro.

– Você não vai acreditar no que nós conseguimos! – ela falou e eu sabia que do outro lado da linha ela devia estar dando pulinhos de alegria seja lá pelo que fosse.

– Se você não falar eu não vou adivinhar – resmunguei irritada.

– _Nós conseguimos um lugar para fazer um baile! – gelei. Será que Skurld não tinha noção do perigo vindo falar de baile para mim? – Como aquele que tivemos quando nos formamos! Você vai, não é?_

Será que eu precisava responder? Minha vontade era de gritar um 'Não' bem sonoro, mas uma idéia malvada me passou pela cabeça: Dessa vez eu não estaria sozinha, poderia colocar todas aquelas garotas que riram de mim ao chão quando aparecesse no tal baile com o **meu** namorado mais que perfeito... Tecnicamente ele não é meu, e muito menos sei se ele vai querer ir a esse baile comigo.

– Eu não sei, Skurld, eu tenho que falar com Loki-kun primeiro – falei após pensar um pouco. Melhor não colocar o carro na frente dos bois. Vai que ele resolvia dizer que não iria comigo, e eu ficaria em maus lençóis.

– _Ah, Mayura! Ele não irá se negar a ir! – Skurld disse animada. – Ele é um namorado tão fofo! Faz tudo por você. _

– Claro – resmunguei girando os olhos. Namorado fofo e chefe carrasco! Com certeza vai dizer que eu tenho um prazo a cumprir e que não tenho tempo para festas. – De todo jeito, eu prefiro realmente falar com ele.

– Bem, se é assim, tudo bem – Skurld falou e seu tom soou mais desanimado. – Mas, qualquer coisa, me liga! Todos queremos muito a sua presença na festa!

Resmunguei qualquer coisa em resposta e logo desliguei. Eu não conseguia parar de me perguntar o que havia feito para merecer aquilo! Por que eu não poderia simplesmente ficar enfurnada no meu cantinho? Não! Tinham que me aparecer com aquele baile do nada para me tirar do meu juízo perfeito e me obrigar a fazer o _sacrifício _de fingir que era namorada do Loki-kun mais uma vez... E quem sabe ter que ganhar outro beijo, como aquele do carro, para que tudo parecesse mais real. Oh, oh! Eu realmente não mereço passar por isso.

Quando eu me dei conta no word só o que estava escrito era 'Loki-kun... Loki-kun...Loki-kun'. Dedos desobedientes! Quem mandou digitar o nome dele tantas vezes seguidas? Talvez o meu subconsciente que por mais que tente, não consegue tirar aquele homem dos seus pensamentos!

Respirei fundo, desliguei o celular e me concentrei no word. Nada de Loki-kun, nem de baile. Se eu realmente queria que ele fosse para aquela festa comigo teria que mostrar serviço. Escrevi o máximo de tempo que pude. Aquele era meu trabalho afinal de contas! Não poderia ficar dando para sempre a desculpa de bloqueio!

No entanto, quando o cansaço já começava a me vencer, batidas na porta da sala começaram a chamar a minha atenção. Franzi a testa e olhei para o relógio. Não era muito cedo para receber visitas, e quem costumava aparecer fora do horário era meu pai, mas nem na cidade ele estava.

– Quem é? – perguntei receosa.

– Eu, sua desconfiada! – quase cai para trás ao reconhecer a voz de Loki-kun.

– O que está fazendo aqui há essa hora? – retruquei irritada. – Já estava indo dormir!

– Abre logo essa porta! – Loki-kun disse autoritário.

Sem outra alternativa, fiz o que ele pediu. Ainda estava com a mesma roupa com a qual havia ido vê-lo mais cedo. A raiva do que ele falou sobre eu ser uma autora 'sem compromisso' com datas foi tanta que quando cheguei a primeira coisa que fiz foi ir direto para o computador.

Abri a boca para reclamar e dizer que eu estava escrevendo o livro, mas travei ao vê-lo com uma sacola com comida, e na outra mão alguns DVDs.

– Eu não estou entendendo – falei confusa.

– Vim cobrar a sua divida – ele respondeu com um sorriso enquanto, sem cerimônia alguma, passava por mim.

– Divida? – repeti erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Já esqueceu que me deve por eu ter fingido ser seu namorado? – Loki-kun sorriu mais ainda. – Quero passar a noite com você.

Juro que fiquei sem ação. O QUE AQUELE PERVERTIDO QUERIA? Ah, mas ele iria ouvir! De tarde, me dava a maior lição de moral por eu estar atrasada com o livro, mas a noite ele simplesmente aparecia do nada e dizia que queria passar a noite comigo?! Ele estava pedindo para morrer! Segurei um jarro que estava perto da mesa e apontei diretamente para ele que estava entretido demais com o aparelho de dvd para prestar atenção em mim.

– O que foi, Mayura? – Loki-kun perguntou na maior inocência. – Eu trouxe uns filmes, eu andei olhando os que você tem, e acho que você vai gostar.

– PODE SAIR JÁ DA MINHA CASA, SEU CHEFE PERVERTIDO! – gritei descontrolada atirando o objeto. Loki-kun só movimento o corpo para o lado para se esquivar do jarro que se espatifou na parede.

Isso podia me machucar, sabia? – Loki-kun falou na maior calma do mundo.

Claro, para ele era muito fácil. Aparecia no meio da _madrugada _na _minha_ casa, para _passar a noite comigo_! Mas ele estava muito enganado se achava que iria chegar assim, e conseguir me levar naquele papinho! Eu sou uma mulher forte e determinada! Não estou apaixonada por ele, nem nada do tipo. Atraída talvez... Eu não deveria pensar isso! Loki-kun é apenas um homem... Lindo, maravilhoso, apetitoso... ELE ESTÁ ME LEVANDO A LOUCURA! Eu não reconheço mais!

– Mayura? – fui trazida de volta a Terra com um baque pela voz dele. Tão suave, parecia uma melodia. – Você não está pensando o que eu acho que está, ou será que está? – ele perguntou divertido.

– Não sei o que essa sua mente pervertida está pensando – respondi me mantendo firme. Loki-kun apenas sorriu e sentou-se no chão. Fiquei apenas observando aquela arrumação. Ele ligou o aparelho de DVD, e começou a escolher que filme iria ver primeiro.

– Eu trouxe comida – ele disse despreocupado. – Do jeito que você é deve ter saído bufando da editora, chegou em casa e começou a escrever que nem uma alucinada. Não jantou, nem tomou banho. Vou ficar esperando aqui enquanto você faz isso.

Ele conseguia me assustar! Como conseguia me conhecer tão bem em tão pouco tempo falando comigo? Ou então ele estava jogando verde, para colher maduro. Suspirei desanimada. Pelo jeito nada do que eu fizesse, ou dissesse, iria fazê-lo ir embora.

– Você não vai fazer nada mesmo? – perguntei desconfiada.

– Nada que você não queira – Loki-kun respondeu com um sorriso.

Senti o corpo arder. Aquele sorriso! Preciso de um banho gelado!

E sem dizer mais nada fui em direção do quarto.

**Olá! Tudo bem? Realmente o Loki não tem noção do perigo rs Indo até a casa da Mayura de madrugada... Pedido pra que as coisas não terminem bem xD Eu estou muito feliz mesmo com os reviews, não esperava tantos, é bom saber que mais pessoas gostam de Loki, é um anime tão bom, bem que poderia haver mais fics. **

_Tixa- chan__: Agora já sabe xD Eu achei quando escrevi que foi crise de adolescente maluca, mas a Mayura tem um parafuso a menos mesmo. Beijinhos!_

_Mylle Evans__: O Loki é chefe dela no anime XD Aqui só podia ser também. E eu não sou má u.u Que mania! rs Você é sempre muito gentil._

_Kanashii.Umi__: Eu tento deixá-lo parecido com o Loki do anime, apesar de ser um universo alternativo. A Mayura que surta a torto e a direito rs. 'Brigada pela review._

_Claudia__: Eu não sei quando vou publicar, eu até pensei em publicar hoje, mas faltou coragem, tá com muito tempo que eu terminei a outra. Enquanto isso vai lendo essa aqui mesmo xD_

_Gabi S. Black: Meio hentai? rs Eles foram tão comportados! Claro que agora a Mayura quer mais beijo rs Mas por enquanto ela vai ficar na vontade. Valeu pelo comentário._

_E - Pontas__: Olá! Obrigada! As fics que eu tinha lido de Loki só eram em espanhol, e nenhuma em universo alternativo. Eu gosto porque posso deixar os personagens um pouco diferentes. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. Beijos!_

_mayaramilk__: Está atualizada rs Eu sei como é esperar, mas espero que tenha valido a pena xD _

**Até a próxima atualização.**

**Bianca Potter.**


	5. Uma nova proposta

**Capítulo 5 – Uma nova proposta**

Demorei o máximo de tempo que podia, mas Loki-kun tinha muita razão sobre a parte de 'escrever que nem uma alucinada', e meu estomago estava começando a reclamar de fome. Procurei no meu guarda-roupa uma das minhas roupas que escondia tudo, e voltei para a sala. Quando entrei na sala encontrei Loki-kun ainda sentado no mesmo canto olhando com uma cara de bobo para a televisão. Inconscientemente esbocei um sorriso. Às vezes ele parecia um menino.

- Que filme você trouxe? – perguntei atraindo a atenção dele para mim. Tive a impressão de que ele ficou alguns segundos me analisando antes de responder. E é porque eu havia me vestido de um jeito comportado! E aquele pervertido ainda encontrava o que observar em mim!!! – Só não me diga que é um filme bobinho sobre amor porque se for eu quebro o dvd na sua cabeça.

Loki-kun riu enquanto pegava o dvd que estava largado ao lado dele.

– A janela secreta – li surpresa. – Pelo menos acertou no filme! Só não reclame se eu passar o filme inteiro falando todos os dotes que o Johnny Deep possui.

– Não vou ligar – Loki-kun disse fazendo um leve aceno com a mão. – Se que se fosse para escolher entre mim e ele, você escolheria a mim.

– Que convencido! – exclamei incrédula.

– Não negou, então é porque eu falei a verdade! – Loki-kun disse satisfeito.

– Afinal, você veio até aqui só para me tirar do sério, não foi? – perguntei irritada. – A minha companhia não é insuportável?

– Não, na verdade não é – Loki-kun respondeu sem se alterar. - Quer mesmo que eu diga a verdade? Eu costumo ser mais honesto do que você que para falar precisa ser obrigada a isso.

– Você é tão nada delicado – falei sarcástica. – Vem até a minha casa, usa e abusa do chão da minha sala, e ainda me ofende!

– Não foi uma ofensa – Loki-kun disse prontamente. – Apenas acho que você tem uma concha muito dura, mas aos poucos conseguirei quebrá-la.

– Eu não vou mais discutir com você! – retruquei fingindo não ter ouvido aquilo. – Vai me dizer ou não a razão da visita de madrugada?

– Na verdade, quando eu falei para o Yamino que iria vir até aqui para te conhecer e surgiu a oportunidade para que eu fingisse ser seu namorado – ele começou, e por mais que eu não quisesse me lembrei imediatamente do outro baile. – Eu pensei em pedir em troca o livro de uma vez por todas, mas aos poucos, Mayura, eu fui percebendo que você é diferente.

Aquela conversa não estava indo por um rumo muito bom. Acho que talvez tivesse sido melhor continuar resmungando sobre a falta de educação dele do que insistir em saber a causa da visita.

– Eu estava me sentindo muito sozinho hoje – Loki-kun continuou.

Fiquei com a língua ardendo para perguntar a razão pela qual ele não estava com alguma das 'admiradoras'. Sim, porque ele deveria ter tantas que já devia ter perdido a conta! E só de pensar nisso meu sangue fervia de raiva... Será que eu estou ciúme? Não! Isso é impossível! Só tem ciúmes quem ama alguém, e eu não amo o Loki-kun, não amo o Loki-kun, não amo, não amo, não amo!

– Como eu disse antes, imaginei que você iria ficar escrevendo até tarde, e não achei que quando chegasse aqui daria de cara com a porta trancada – ele falou me encarando.

Aqueles olhos! Por que precisam ser tão penetrantes? Desviei o olhar rapidamente para a sacola com a comida que ainda estava em cima da mesa, e rapidamente fui abri-la para não encará-lo mais.

– Quando eu cheguei em casa, não havia ninguém para me receber – Loki-kun disse em um tom triste, e imediatamente larguei a comida para voltar a encará-lo, mas ele agora estava com a cabeça baixa. – Você pode achar que eu sou feliz, tenho tudo, não é, mesmo? Mas não é bem assim. Amigos fúteis, trabalho e mais trabalho. O único em que realmente confio é em Yamino que sempre esteve comigo, desde a morte dos meus tutores.

– Tutores? – repeti confusa, e sem que me desse conta, fui até ele. Sentei-me no chão, diante de Loki-kun, e o fitei penalizada.

– Não precisa me olhar com essa cara – ele disse erguendo a cabeça, e seus olhos encontraram os meus mais uma vez. – Eu era muito novo quando meus pais adotivos morreram em um acidente de carro, e nunca me interresei em procurar os meus pais biológicos. Herdei a Editora, e cresci em meio a falsa sociedade que me tratava bem unicamente por causa da grande fortuna da qual eu era o herdeiro.

Certo. Eu havia sido dura quando o chamara de mimado. Mas como eu poderia adivinhar que ele havia crescido sem os pais? Ou será que ele só estava fazendo drama para me deixar com pena dele, se aproveitar da minha fragilidade, me agarrar e... Não! Daidouji Mayura! Loki-kun não seria falso a esse ponto.

– Você é estranha, Mayura – Loki-kun disse fazendo com que eu voltasse minha atenção para ele.

– Isso deveria ser um elogio? – retruquei irritada.

– Você não pensa antes de falar, não se importa com convenções sociais – Loki-kun continuou com um leve sorriso. – Eu admiro isso. Claro que você deveria saber o que significa limites, mas eu já percebi que quando você fica muito nervosa, fala mais do que deveria.

– Loki-kun... – falei entre os dentes tentando me controlar.

– Eu achei que você não se importaria em assistir a um filme comigo e conversar um pouco – ele disse acomodando suas costas contra o sofá. – Ou será que você pensou que eu iria fazer outra coisa?

– Eu... Eu... Não pensei nada! – exclamei nervosa pegando o controle do DVD da mão dele. – Vamos logo ver esse filme!

Loki-kun riu, mas não disse nada. Ele lia pensamentos! Tinha certeza de que lia. Socorro! Por que eu tinha que arrumar um chefe e um namorado de mentira tão cheio de mistérios?!

* * *

Girei na cama incomodada pela claridade. Espere um minuto! Eu falei 'cama'? Mas, eu nem me lembro de ter adormecido, como vim parar na minha cama? Assustada me levantei de uma vez só, mas logo me acalmei ao ver que estava com a mesma roupa. Sei não, vai que Loki-kun tinha posto alguma coisa naquele vinho que havia servido e já sabendo que eu era fraca para bebida, havia se aproveitado. Mas pelo visto ele havia se comportado.

Tornei a me deitar, e só então percebi que havia um 'pesinho' extra na cama ocupando um lugar, e não pensei duas vezes antes de gritar a plenos pulmões.

– LOKI-KUN!!!!!!!! – ele abriu os olhos e me encarou confuso.

– Acho que eu dormi – eu teria achado adorável o tom com o qual ele falou isso, mas bem, estava irada demais por ter um homem dividindo a cama comigo para prestar atenção.

– QUEM DEU AUTORIZAÇÃO PARA VOCÊ DORMIR AQUI NA MINHA CAMA? – gritei fora de controle.

– Ninguém – Loki-kun respondeu tranqüilo. – Você dormiu no meio do filme, então eu te trouxe para o quarto, fiquei um tempo aqui e acabei dormindo também.

Respirei fundo. A minha vontade era de chutá-lo da cama, mas bem, eu era uma garota civilizada, calma, gentil, carinhosa, atenciosa... Ah! Que raiva!!! Ele não tinha que simplesmente aparecer assim na minha casa, e ir parar na minha cama! Era pedir demais para o meu juízo! Por quê? O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Sem dizer mais nada, ele levantou. Fiquei apenas o observando sair do quarto. Loki achava que aquela era a casa dele! Andava com total liberdade, e a tonta aqui não conseguia fazer nada para impedir! O que os vizinhos diriam se vissem um homem como Loki-kun andando pelo meu apartamento? Saindo e entrando do prédio na hora que bem queria?

– _A Doidouji finalmente desencalhou! _

Socorro! Meu nome iria parar na boca das fofoqueiras.

– Mayura! – ouvi a voz de Loki-kun vinda sabe-se lá de onde. – Vou preparar alguma coisa para o café! Posso?

Oh, céus! Tortura!!!!

– Não! EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ VÁ EMBORA! – gritei em resposta. Mesmo de longe pude ouvir uma risada. Ele não conseguia me levar a sério?

Levantei e fui até a cozinha. Encontrei Loki-kun revirando a minha geladeira.

– Não tem nada saudável aqui – ele disse em um tom de reprovação. – Biscoito de chocolate, torta de chocolate, pudim, sorvete, meia dúzia de barras de chocolate... Você só sabe comprar chocolate?

– Desde quando você é nutricionista? – perguntei revirando os olhos. – E você tem dinheiro de sobra para ir tomar um belo café da manhã na sua mansão! Então, por que não deixa a pobre autora em paz e toma o caminho da roça?

Ele começou a rir. Eu já disse o quanto odeio quando ele começa a rir de mim?

– Tudo bem – Loki-kun disse dando-se, finalmente, por vencido. – Trate de escrever! Precisamos do rascunho do livro o mais rápido possível.

– Você não esquece esse livro? – resmunguei irritada enquanto o acompanhava até a porta.

– Bom dia, Mayura – Loki-kun disse virando-se para mim e antes que eu entendesse o que ele estava fazendo, inclinou-se e beijou levemente a minha bochecha. Fiquei imóvel pensando porque ele não 'mirou' aquela boca em outro ponto do meu rosto. – Me diverti muito esta noite. Precisamos repetir a dose.

– Vai logo embora de uma vez! – falei o empurrando para fora. O observei sorrir divertido e pegar o elevador que por azar acabava de chegar com duas das quatro senhoras que dividiam o apartamento no mesmo andar que eu. Elas pararam olhando para Loki-kun que as cumprimentou educadamente, e assim que ele desceu, as DUAS viraram para mim com caras de quem tinham visto uma assombração.

– Daidouji! Finalmente você desencalhou, minha filha! – e muito menos educada do que Loki-kun, bati com a porta na cara delas.

Oh! Esqueci de falar do baile! Burra, burra, burra! E agora? Lá se foi a minha chance de pedir a Loki-kun que fingisse ser meu namorado mais uma vez.

* * *

Uma semana se passou. Eu não tive coragem de ligar para Loki-kun, nem de ir até a Editora. Sentia meu peito disparar descontroladamente só em pensar que iria falar ou encontrar com ele. Raios! Eu nunca havia me sentido assim antes! E nem consigo entender que sentimento é esse. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele.

Para tentar não pensar tanto nele, eu voltei a me concentrar no meu livro. Mas as coisas não iam bem. A história não me agradava. Faltava algo e eu não conseguia saber o que era.

Levantei e comecei a dar voltas pela sala. Ainda havia o maldito baile! Eu já havia conseguido tudo de importante: roupa e uma hora no cabeleireiro, mas faltava o principal: O MEU NAMORADO!

Respire fundo, Daidouji Mayura! Se desesperar não vai levar a nada. Ligue para Loki-kun, fale com ele civilizadamente, prometa fundos e mundos para convencê-lo! E se ele realmente quisesse algo em troca? E se quisesse realmente passar a noite comigo dessa vez? Oh, pobre mim! Como irei escapar desse psicopata? Será que um dia alguma desavisada irá acreditar em mim?

Segurei com força o celular pensando em ligar para ele de uma vez. A festa seria em DOIS dias! O que eu iria fazer? Aparecer lá sem namorado, na cara e na coragem? Seria muita humilhação! O que tinha de difícil afinal? Era só ligar e falar com ele! O máximo que iria ouvir era um 'Não!'.

Eu prefiro nem pensar nessa possibilidade!

Coloquei o telefone no gancho outra vez. Eu não iria conseguir! Eu poderia lugar para Skurld e inventar que estava com uma doença bem ruim... Catapora, sarampo, cachumba, gripe asiática... Ela não iria acreditar e me arrastaria para a maldita festa! Céus! Porque eles não esqueceram a insignificante e nerd Mayura com o passar dos anos?

– _Não foi bem assim que Narugami a descreveu_... – a voz de Loki-kun invadiu os meus pensamentos. Como será que Narugami-kun me descreveu? Como será que Loki-kun me via? Eu sempre me achei tão sem graça, tão inferior as outras garotas.

Não é hora de ficar me colocando para baixo! O que eu preciso é de coragem para pedir humildemente que Loki-kun me acompanhe. Eu vou promete ficar longe de qualquer bebida assim ele não passara por vexame algum!

Peguei o celular outra vez, e quando selecionava o nome dele na agenda, a estridente campainha começou a tocar. O meu susto foi tão grande que quase derrubei o aparelho no chão.

Fui atender, e dessa vez o celular foi ao chão mesmo quando vi que era Loki-kun. Cara, eu não duvido nada que daqui um mês ele peça para vir morar aqui em casa!

– O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei tentando manter a calma.

– Olá para você também, Mayura – ele disse com suavidade enquanto passava por mim. Eu disse um mês para ele vir morar aqui? Exagerei! Não dou nem quinze dias para ele trazer as trouxas!!!

– O que quer? – tornei a perguntar agora mais aborrecida.

– Você não deveria falar assim quando quer me pedir um favor – Loki-kun disse com um leve sorriso. Eu odiava esse sorriso. Parecia que ele conseguia sempre me ter nas mãos dele quando bem queria!

– Que favor? – falei desconfiada.

– O baile – Loki-kun disse com simplicidade.

– Por acaso Narugami-kun já foi fazer fofoca? – perguntei estreitando os olhos.

– Não é fofoca, Mayura – Loki-kun fez um gesto de impaciência. – Ele apenas relatou os fatos.

– Para mim dá na mesma – resmunguei irritada. – Bem, então já sabe, e se está aqui é por que quer me fazer outra proposta indecorosa! Vai fingir ser meu namorado, mas quer algo em troca. O livro, dessa vez?

Ele sorriu enigmático. Só faltava Loki-kun dizer que não queria o livro coisa nenhuma, que na verdade queria me abraçar com força, me jogar na cama do meu quarto e... MENTE PERVERTIDA! Pare de mandar essas imagens para mim.

– Eu posso fazer o que quer – ele começou aproximando-se de mim.

– Mas...? – perguntei nervosa. Ele inclinou-se e roçou levemente seus lábios na minha orelha. Precisei me apoiar na mesa para não ir de encontro ao chão.

– Só vou dizer o que quero de você depois do baile – ele sussurrou. Tudo bem, eu já havia caído naquele conto da outra vez. Ele não me dizia o que queria, e depois me obrigava a fazer algo que eu _não _queria.

– Eu aceito – falei por fim. Mas eu não aprendia com os meus erros. – A festa será daqui a dois dias, e toda a minha turma da escola deve estar lá inclusive Heimdall. Está disposto a ir mesmo assim?

Percebi a expressão de insatisfação de Loki-kun ao ouvir o nome de Heimdall.

– Se não tem outro jeito – ele disse balançando os ombros.

– Tudo bem, então, está resolvido! – falei animadamente. – Agora vá embora – indiquei a porta que ainda estava entreaberta e ele começou a rir.

– Você não tem jeito – Loki-kun disse com um sorriso de fazer derreter até o meu coração de gelo, como ele costumava dizer.

– Eu não sei realmente o que foi que você viu em mim, mas das duas uma: Ou você tem alguns parafusos a menos, ou eu realmente devo ter algo de interessante – falei aborrecida fazendo o movimento de que iria passar por ele para fechar a porta, mas Loki-kun me segurou e me impediu de passar.

– Por que você se coloca tão para baixo? – ele perguntou sério. – Você é uma garota tão bonita, Mayura, inteligente, consegue conversar sobre vários assuntos, escreve livros ótimos... – ALERTA VERMELHO! AZUL! ROSA! ROXO! LARANJA! TODAS AS CORES!!! Enquanto ele falava se aproximava cada vez mais, e mais, iria me beijar, eu sabia que iria, e o pior, a tonta aqui queria!

– Loki-kun, eu... – tentei falar, mas a minha voz parecia ter se perdido em algum lugar distante. Fechei os olhos já esperando pelo momento em que os lábios dele encontrariam os meus, mas passou um segundo, dois, três e nada! Muito bem, ou ele queria me enlouquecer ou ele resolvera brincar.

– Onde está a Mayura cheia de si? – ele murmurou em um tom maroto.

Eu não estava com condições psicológicas para retrucar. Que mulher em sã consciência não iria se derreter entre aqueles braços? VOCÊ, MAYURA! Minha mente gritou, mas minha cabeça dizia uma coisa e meu corpo fazia outro, e no momento seguinte os meus braços desobedientes foram parar na nuca dele, e meus pés mais desobedientes ainda se inclinaram para que eu pudesse ficar da altura dele.

– Quer me beijar logo de uma vez? – murmurei com a voz falha. Certo, meu corpo inteiro estava armando uma conspiração contra mim! Os lábios dele se converteram em um sorriso de vitória, mas decidi ignorar novamente o fato, e tornei a fechar os olhos certa de que daquela fez ele iria me beijar.

– DAIDOUJI MAYURA!!!!!!!!! – mas só o que ouvir foi o grito estridente do meu pai e dei um pulo tão grande para longe de Loki-kun que se fosse concorrer certamente estaria muito bem classificada para as Olimpíadas.

– Pai? – balbucie sem saber o que dizer. – O senhor... O senhor não estava viajando?

– ESTAVA, MOÇINHA! – ele gritou fechando a porta com um baque. Céus, e agora o que as fofoqueiras vão dizer?

– _Mayura, foi bem feito o sermão do seu pai... O que você estava fazendo não era certo! Só depois de casar, minha filha!_

– Pai, não é bem o que o senhor está pensando – falei me aproximando dele.

– E o que é, Mayura? – meu pai exclamou irado. Eu nunca o havia visto daquele jeito. – Quando chego de viajem a primeira coisa que fico sabendo é que um homem não sai do seu apartamento! E quando chego aqui, dou de cara com você nos braços dele! – apontou acusadoramente para Loki-kun. Bem, isso eu não podia negar, era culpa dele mesmo, só dele!

– Um minuto – falei quando absorvi a frase. – Quem andou dizendo que há um homem aqui o tempo todo?

– Suas vizinhas – ele respondeu emburrado ainda olhando para Loki-kun com uma expressão assassina.

– Bando de fofoqueiras – resmunguei cruzando os braços.

– Elas só querem o seu bem!

– Elas só querem um motivo pra fofocar! – exclamei em resposta. – E o senhor entendeu errado porque Loki-kun é...

– Eu sou namorado da sua filha – Loki-kun me interrompeu.

Agora que o meu apartamentozinho vai cair! Quem deu permissão para esse maluco falar isso? Mas, se estava ruim, só piorou, quando Loki-kun se aproximou de mim e passou um dos braços em torno da minha cintura.

– COMO ASSIM É NAMORADO DELA? – eu sabia que iria dar nisso. Meu pai jamais iria aceitar o fato de que havia crescido, e não me escondia mais na barra da roupa dele. Para ele eu continuaria sendo a pequena Mayura que precisava de proteção as vinte e quatro horas do dia. – Você não me disse que estava namorando, Mayura! Você sabe muito bem que precisa da minha permissão!

– Pai, nós só estamos nos conhecendo – falei após girar os olhos. Por que tanto drama? – Não vou me casar com ele amanhã, ou algo assim.

– Senhor... – Loki-kun parou esperando que eu apresentasse meu pai formalmente. Tudo bem, ele estava querendo assinar a sentença de morte. Seria por conta e risco dele!

– Daidouji Misao – falei desanimada. – Pai, este é Loki Laufeyiarson.

– Senhor Misao – Loki-kun continuou não se importando com a expressão assassina do meu pai. – Como Mayura disse, estamos nos conhecendo melhor, mas eu realmente gosto da sua filha, mais que isso, eu amo muito, e jamais faria mal a ela. Sei que é isso que teme.

Juro que minha mente entrou em 'curto' ao ouvir isso. Ele realmente havia dito ou era apenas obra da minha imaginação que sabe ser bem fértil de vez quando? Pare de bobagens, Mayura, ele está apenas representando! Ele não te ama! Disse isso apenas para manter a cabeça em cima do pescoço.

– E por que razão você não sai do apartamento dela? Não é nada certo ficarem só os dois aqui! – meu pai disse, mas percebi que ele também desarmou a pose de "Sou o melhor pai do mundo e vou matar o engraçadinho que está brincando com a minha menina!".

– Isso eu já digo que foi algo exagerado por parte das senhoras que falaram com o senhor – Loki-kun disse tranqüilo. Eu queria ter esse sangue frio. – Eu e Mayura não nos víamos a mais de uma semana, e não consegui controlar a minha vontade de abraçá-la ao vê-la. Mas, ela precisa trabalhar, por isso eu nem iria demorar aqui.

– Você sabe o que ela faz? – papai perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Claro que sei – Loki-kun respondeu prontamente. – Mayura não me esconde nada.

– E não acha estranho o que ela faz?

– Pai! – exclamei revoltada. Ele iria começar com a conversa de 'faculdade abandonadas' e livros de mistérios não serem para garotas.

– Por que acharia? Mayura ganha a vida de um jeito honesto e eu admiro muito isso, ela não precisa de ninguém para se manter – Loki-kun disse sério enquanto me encarava. Por um segundo tive a impressão de que aquela parte da conversa não era parte do fingimento.

– Bom – papai disse quebrando o silêncio que havia se formado. – Mas isso não livra a senhorita o fato de ter escondido esse namoro!

– Pai, por acaso, o senhor já aceitou o namoro assim? – perguntei incrédula.

– Claro – ele disse despreocupado. – Loki é um bom rapaz.

Ótimo! Só faltava ele virar para mim agora e dizer: "Você que está errada aqui, Mayura, menina má!". Realmente eu não mereço.

**Olá! **

**Tudo bem?**

**Loki conseguiu enrolar o 'sogro' rs Se ele não fosse dono da Editora poderia ser ator numa boa \o/ xD**

**Mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews. Eu a cada capítulo me surpreendo mais com o retorno. Esse é daqueles fics que a gente acha que ninguém vai ler, mas que bom que eu me enganei.**

_E - Pontas_**: xD Ainda não haviam me dito sobre esse fic. Mas, vai, eu não sou tão boa assim rs Bom, espero que tenha gostado.**

_Tixa- chan: _**Ela é confusa. Não sabe direito se acredita no Loki ou não. Por isso fica nesse beija e quase mata rs Bom, ele realmente não se aproveitou dela, mas no baile xD Estou prevendo confusão para o baile. **

_Kanashii.Umi: _**Ah, se você quiser pode escrever os reviews em espanhol, eu entendo sem problemas. Obrigada pelo elogio. Eu já li muitas fics de Loki que são ótimas, então o que você disse é uma grande honra para mim. Beijos!!!**

_Madam Spooky_**: Chocolate te lembra alguma coisa??! Você fica falando que a Mayura é pervertida, mas a senhorita não fica atrás u.u**

_Gabi S. Black: _**Mayura surtando \o/ Acho que não teve um capítulo até agora que ela não tivesse seus devaneios rs Tadinha dela xD Deveria deixar de ser boba e aceitar o Loki!**

_Biah-chan_**: O Loki é um moço de respeito rs Por que será que ninguém dá um crédito ao coitado? Como a fic é em primeira pessoa eu posso exagerar na descrição que a Mayura faz de si mesma, até porque a gente é do mesmo jeito na vida real xD**

_Black-chan xD: _**Estava terminando de escrever! rs Não tenho mais capítulos pra frente, por isso o 6° capítulo deve demorar um pouco.**

_Patilion: _**Obrigada! Tentei fazer o melhor nesse capítulo também. Beijinhos!**

**Obrigada para todos. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca.**


	6. Crise de ciúmes

**Capítulo 06 – Crise de ciúme? **

Eu estava nervosa. Não isso era pouco. Eu estava muito nervosa. Ainda era pouco. Eu estava super, hiper, mega nervosa. Ainda não é isso. EU ESTAVA TOTALMENTE E COMPLETAMENTE EM PÂNICO! Sim, sim, é isso. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Estava perdida. Desorientada. Abandonada ao vento.

Tudo bem. Eu vou parar de surtar tão cedo. Loki-kun estava comigo e isso já era um bom primeiro passo. Ok, corria o risco de que eu tomasse outro porre, e tentasse o agarrar em público! Culpa dele que estava irresistivelmente lindo dentro daquela roupa. Estou começando a acreditar naquela conversa de eu estar encalha há muito tempo.

AH! O que estou dizendo? Estou sozinha, por opção! Minha e não deles!

– Você está tensa, Mayura – Loki-kun comentou e eu me virei para fitá-lo quase que petrificada.

– Impressão sua – murmurei com um sorriso fingido.

– É apenas um baile bobo – ele tentou me tranqüilizar.

Um baile bobo! Um baile bobo! Loki-kun dizia isso porque não era ele que iria reencontrar os ex-colegas de escola, em sua grande maioria um bando de idiotas. Eu tinha certeza que iam falar do meu cabelo, do meu vestido, da minha maquiagem... E do meu namorado! Eu só esperava que Freya não resolvesse ficar se jogando para cima dele senão ela verá que da Mayura bobinha não restou nada!

– Acho que deve ser na próxima rua – Loki-kun falou distraído e senti meu corpo gelar outra vez. Era uma casa de festas muito elegante no centro da cidade. Eu realmente não sei quem havia arrumado dinheiro para aquilo tudo, mas quem quer que fosse tinha muito bom gosto (dinheiro, claro).

Loki-kun estacionou o carro, e desceu. Foi até o lado do passageiro e abriu a porta para mim.

– Você está gelada – Loki-kun disse demonstrando preocupação. – Não precisa ficar assim, Mayura, eu dobrei o seu pai, não foi? Seus amigos de escola não devem ser mais difíceis.

– Ex-estranhos de escola – resmunguei apertando a mão dele com mais força.

– Eu estou aqui, não se preocupe – Loki-kun murmurou com um sorriso. – Vamos dançar, conversar e sorrir como um casal bobo de namorados.

– Não fale assim – resmunguei aborrecida. Passávamos pela recepção agora. – Faz com que eu me sinta uma idiota.

– Por quê? – Loki-kun perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Não é isso que somos?

– Somos dois estranhos! – retruquei elevando meu tom de voz mais do que o necessário. Ainda bem que não havia ninguém por ali para ouvir.

– Eu não acho – Loki-kun discordou prontamente. – Eu te conheço bem mais do que imagina.

Aquele sorriso outra vez! Parecia que ele podia ler a minha mente! Droga. Se ele soubesse pelo menos metade das coisas que eu pensava. Corei furiosamente ao imaginar o que ele diria. Eu queria entender realmente, e falando sério desta vez, o que ele havia visto em mim. Por que era tão insistente? Qualquer outro já teria dado o braço a torcer!

– Mayura? – Loki-kun me chamou fazendo com que eu voltasse minha atenção para ele. – Estava na lua outra vez!

– Vamos entrar logo de uma vez antes que eu dê meia volta bem aqui e volte para casa! – exclamei entre os dentes puxando pela mão, mas Loki-kun não colaborou e não me deixou arrastá-lo.

– O que irão pensar se aparecermos assim? – ele disse calmo enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos entre os meus. – Como um casal de namorados, Mayura. Temos que fazer tudo o que um casal verdadeiro faz, e a namorada não sai arrastando o namorado como você tentou fazer.

– Vai me ensinar a namorar, Loki-kun? – perguntei rindo irônica.

– Pare de usar 'kun' ao falar o meu nome – Loki-kun continuou resolvendo me ignorar.

Eu não sei o que detestava mais, quando ele ria da minha cara, quando me ignorava, quando segurava a minha mão daquele jeito ou quando me beijava contra a minha vontade. Posso escolher 'Todas as respostas anteriores'? Nenhum homem jamais tivera a audácia de me irritar tanto como Loki-kun. Não sei se eles tinham medo da minha carranca ameaçadora ou então não conseguiam me agüentar mesmo por mais de uma semana.

– Vou continuar chamando-o assim – falei teimosamente. – Foi assim que eu o tratei naquele dia no karaokê. Poderiam achar estranho a mudança de tratamento em menos de um mês.

– Mayura, nós somos namorados, o normal é que a relação evolua – Loki-kun disse calminho, calminho.

Sério, eu tinha que ter umas aulas de 'cara limpa' com ele. Como uma pessoa conseguia fingir tão bem? Eu, que era eu, quase caia na conversa dele! Mesmo sabendo que ele não se importava, chegava a pensar que ele talvez ele realmente se preocupasse comigo. Senti um leve aperto no peito ao pensar isso, mas logo sorri enquanto balançava a cabeça. Loki-kun logo iria se cansar de mim, e eu ficaria sozinha outra vez.

– Que sorriso é esse? – Loki-kun perguntou desconfiado.

– Esquece – murmurei balançando a cabeça. – Não é de alegria.

– O quê? – ele falou virando o rosto para me encarar, mas não retribui o olhar. Entramos no salão sem dizer mais nada, me forcei a colocar um sorriso mais feliz no rosto e segurei a mão de Loki-kun com mais força, como havia feito no karaokê. Parece que querendo ou não, era com ele que eu iria procurar o meu apoio.

– Mayura! – como sempre Skurld sorria de orelha a orelha quando foi me cumprimentar. – Que bom que conseguiu vir!

– Eu disse que se conseguisse convencer Loki-kun a vir, eu apareceria – falei sorrindo simpática. Credo! Aquele teatrinho pegava. Até sorrir quando estava com vontade de gritar já conseguia.

– Como assim 'Me convencer'? – Loki-kun perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. O encarei sem saber o que responder. – No final das contas, você sempre consegue o que quer, Mayura.

Corei. Droga! Por que ele tinha que falar esse tipo de coisa? Acho que vou dizer para ele se limitar ao sorrir e acenar! Já estava bom. Não precisava tentar bancar o namorado fofo porque só o que me lembrava era que esse namorado fofo logo iria sumir e arrumar uma garota para namorar de verdade. Por que estou pensando isso? Ele tem o direito de fazer o que bem entender da vida dele!

– Eu quero champanhe – falei antes que ele tivesse tempo de dizer mais alguma coisa.

– Fiquem a vontade, e divirtam-se – Skurld disse gentil. – A turma está espalhada por aí, mais tarde nós nos reunimos para uma foto.

– Eu quero matar um – resmunguei baixinho assim que eu e Loki-kun nos afastamos.

– Contanto que não seja eu – ele disse despreocupado. – Se eu bem me lembro você disse que não ia beber.

– Tente me impedir que você vai ser o primeiro na lista de homicídios de hoje – retruquei entre os dentes, o que o fez rir.

Procurei não olhar para os lados, nem me incomodar com os olhares que lançavam para nós a medida que passávamos. Inicialmente eu imaginei que iria me sentir a 'rainha da festa' quando todas aquelas idiotas ficassem olhando para Loki-kun, mas eu sentia era raiva! Não queria ninguém o olhando daquela forma!

– Eu não quero isso – falei empurrando o copo com o refrigerante.

– Você não vai tomar nada alcoólico, Mayura! – Loki-kun disse autoritário.

– Quer parar de bancar o meu pai? – retruquei irritada.

– Não estou bancando o seu pai! – ele respondeu se alterando um pouco também. – Mas, você havia me prometido que não iria beber! Fazia parte do nosso acordo – ele acrescentou em um murmúrio.

– Ah, me esquece! – exclamei e me afastei antes que ele tivesse tempo de me segurar. Loki-kun me chamou, mas não voltei. Seria ótimo ele ficar um tempo sozinho, assim iriam voar várias idiotas em cima dele, e quando eu voltasse poderia fazer um escândalo e terminar publicamente.

– Mayura? – girei os olhos quando Narugami-kun apareceu na minha frente do nada. – Onde está o seu _namorado_? – perguntou risonho.

– Não sei e nem quero saber! – exclamei alterada.

– Nossa! Que nervosismo! – Narugami-kun disse indo atrás de mim. – Se você deixá-lo a solta por muito tempo vai acabar perdendo o namorado.

– Por que diz isso? – retruquei emburrada.

– Loki sempre teve uma facilidade incrível para arrumar garotas – Narugami-kun disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Não é a toa que Heimdall o detesta.

– Você sabe a razão pela qual eles não se falam? – perguntei parando imediatamente de andar.

– Não é que eles não se falam – Narugami-kun ponderou um pouco. – Eles se falam, mas só pra brigar, e também esse não foi o único motivo, eles nunca se entenderam, as famílias são rivais no mercado, mas o Loki roubou uma namorada do Heimdall.

– O quê?! – exclamei incrédula. – Eu não acredito que essa confusão toda entre os dois é por causa de uma garota!

– Eu já disse que ela foi o de menos – Narugami-kun balançou levemente os ombros. – Eu desconfio seriamente de que Loki conquistou a tal menina só de maldade, porque o flerte não durou nem uma semana.

– Ele não seria capaz disso! – falei sem conseguir acreditar naquilo.

– De que? De roubar a namorada ou de conquistar a menina por maldade? – Narugami-kun perguntou sem se alterar. Homens! É claro que era a parte de conquistar a menina! Ela não tinha nada haver com rixa dos dois! Eu sempre tive razão! Loki-kun não prestava! Era um cachorro sem vergonha! Ai dele se estivesse tentando brincar com os sentimentos como fizera com a tal garota, juro que não ia sobrar muita coisa para contar história!

– Mayura, é melhor não dizer a ele que eu falei sobre isso – Narugami-kun disse fazendo com eu voltasse a minha expressão furiosa para ele, e percebi que ele deu alguns passos para trás. – Por que será que eu acho que deveria ter ficado fora dessa confusão de vocês?

– Loki-kun merece uma morte lenta e dolorosa! – exclamei enfurecida. – Como ele teve coragem de fazer isso? E ele ainda consegue olhar para mim e sorrir enquanto diz que é uma boa pessoa!

– Mas ele é – Narugami-kun defendeu o amigo. Claro que iria defendê-lo. – Só era meio infantil quando era mais jovem, você também já fez suas besteiras, Mayura!

– Eu nunca feri os sentimentos de ninguém! – retruquei cruzando os braços.

– Como você tem tanta certeza? Não sabe o que se passa pela cabeça dos outros – Narugami-kun balançou levemente os ombros.

Girei os olhos. Tudo o que eu menos precisava era de um sermão de Narugami-kun. Minha cabeça estava fervendo, as idéias não estavam no lugar, e parecia que quanto mais eu tentava organizá-las com mais raiva ficava.

– Diga-me uma coisa – falei por fim. – O que você disse sobre para ele?

– O que eu disse? – Narugami-kun repetiu fazendo-se de desentendido. Olhei para ele com uma expressão de raiva ainda maior, e pelo jeito ele achou que não era bom me provocar ainda mais. – Só contei a verdade, Mayura, dos tempos de escola, do baile.

– Ele disse que você me descreveu fisicamente de um jeito totalmente diferente – insisti deixando-o um pouco pensativo. Quando ele abriu a boca para responder, no entanto, senti uma mão em meu ombro, e imaginei ser Loki-kun. – EU NÃO QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ!

– Nossa, Mayura, tudo bem que o que eu fiz no baile não foi legal, mas também não precisa gritar desse jeito – era Koutaru. Arregalei os olhos não acreditando na cara de pau daquela criatura. Tudo bem, o grito não fora para ele, mas de certa forma servia a carapuça.

– O que você quer? – perguntei friamente.

– Me falaram que você estava na festa, resolvi te procurar para conversarmos um pouco – Koutaru disse com um ar de arrependimento. Era impressão minha ou todo mundo de um tempo pra cá resolveu bancar a 'Madalena' arrependida? Só faltava Heimdall aparecer de joelhos pedindo o meu perdão. Seria uma cena **no mínimo **estranha.

– Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você – falei friamente enquanto dava as costas para ele, mas Koutaru não se deu por vencido e me segurou pelo braço.

– Por favor, Mayura, eu sei que você tem todos os motivos do mundo para não querer falar comigo, mas pelo menos me deixe tentar explicar – ele pediu sério.

– Narugami-kun – falei após um suspiro de cansaço. – Será que poderia nos dar um minuto?

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e se afastou. Fiquei encarando Koutaru e esperando que ele começasse a seção explicação. Mas, sério, aquilo era muito sem lógica! Anos depois da humilhação que ele e os amiguinhos tinham armado, eu iria receber um pedido formal de desculpas.

– Eu tentei entrar em contato com você durante esse tempo – ele começou. – Mas ninguém sabia onde você estava morando ou o seu telefone. Até que Skurld entrou em contato dizendo que iria haver esse baile para reunir a turma, e que você viria! Eu pensei em muitas coisas para te dizer. Sei que só pedir desculpas não vai adiantar, eu agi como um idiota ao te tratar daquele jeito, mas não posso voltar atrás.

– Onde você está querendo chegar? – perguntei confusa com aquele discurso. – Eu aprendi muito, Koutaru, se o que estiver falando for só para conquistar a minha confiança e depois...

– Não é nada disso! – ele me interrompeu. – Eu me arrependo muito do que fiz. Você era uma garota legal, e ajudava todo mundo, até a mim, lembra? Uma vez eu estava enrolado com um trabalho de ciências e você ficou me ajudando até tarde?

– Nem eu me lembrava mais – murmurei desviando o olhar. Claro, a Mayura nerd que ajudava a todos e sempre era desprezada.

– Eu não tenho uma explicação plausível para o que eu fiz – ele concluiu. – Não sei, devia ser jovem e tonto, quando Heimdall falou da peça não pensei no que você iria sentir.

– Você tem alguma idéia de por que o Heimdall armou tudo isso? – perguntei séria.

– Não tenho a menor idéia – Koutaru balançou levemente a cabeça. – Sei que a idéia a principio foi de Freya, mas não sei o que Heimdall tinha exatamente contra você.

– Tudo bem – falei cansada. – Se você quer que eu o desculpe, está desculpado. Agora posso ir?

– Você não falou sério – Koutaru não se deu por convencido. – Deixe-me fazer algo – ele disse segurando a minha mão, mas a puxei rapidamente. – Não vou machucá-la, Mayura – sorriu. – Quero apenas dançar com você. Uma dança. Como deveria ter sido no baile de formatura.

– O quê? – exclamei incrédula. – Você realmente acha que...

– Viu? Não me desculpou de verdade! – Koutaru teimou. Raios! Por que ele tem que deixar tudo tão difícil?

– Eu não posso – falei por fim. – Eu vim acompanhada e... – parei de falar. Que satisfação eu devia a Loki-kun? Aquele cachorro sem vergonha... – Só uma música e você se convence de que está desculpado?

Ele sorriu fazendo um aceno positivo. Estendi a mão, e Koutaru me guiou de volta até o salão. É claro e evidente que eu não o havia desculpado, e já que ele fazia tanta questão eu iria usá-lo para dar uma boa lição em Loki-kun. Eu não era má, antes que pensem isso, eu só iria de uma forma fazer Koutaru me ressarcir do dano causado de uma maneira melhor.

Quando entramos procurei por Loki-kun, mas o lugar já estava super lotado e procurá-lo era como o mesmo que procurar como uma agulha em um palheiro. Tinha penetra naquela festa, só podia ser! A música que estava tocando era meio romântica demais. Koutaru me guiou até o centro da pista de dança, passou uma das mãos em torno da minha cintura e começamos a dançar lentamente.

Eu não conseguia sentir absolutamente nada por ele. E pensar que há alguns poucos anos atrás eu praticamente caia de amores por ele. Mas agora... Não era como estar com Loki-kun. Alias, agora percebo que Koutaru jamais despertou em mim qualquer sensação que Loki-kun desperta. Era mesmo só um encantamento de menina boba o que senti por ele.

– Em que você está trabalhando? – Koutaru resolveu iniciar uma conversa.

– É... No momento em nada – murmurei sem jeito. – Estou desempregada.

– Sério? – ele parecia realmente surpreso. – Mas você sempre foi tão esforçada.

– Não é o suficiente – falei desviando o olhar.

-Bom, se você precisar de ajuda, pode me procurar na empresa do meu pai – ele disse gentilmente. Será que realmente estava arrependido? Pelo jeito parecia. Ele não tinha a habilidade de mentir que Loki-kun possuía. – Você sabe que minha família é meio metida em tudo, deve ter alguma coisa para você fazer.

– Seria... Seria muito bom – respondi forçando um sorriso. Fiquei um pouco incomodada quando senti ele me apertar com um pouco mais de força contra o seu próprio corpo. Aquela brincadeira estava começando a ir longe.

– Sabe, você sempre foi muito bonita – ele disse em um murmúrio próximo da minha orelha. – Mesmo com os óculos, e o aparelho. No baile, quando eu fui te pegar em casa, e você apareceu na sala, eu percebi o quanto você era interessante, fiquei com vontade de voltar atrás e não participar do plano.

– Koutaru, por favor, eu... – falei nervosa tentando me afastar dele, mas não consegui.

– E quando eu te vi hoje... Nossa, fiquei até sem ação – ele continuou não dando atenção para os meus apelos. – Esses anos fizeram muito bem para você.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Queria afastá-lo, mas não tinha forças para isso. E estava realmente sem jeito pelo que ele estava falando. Onde já se viu? Uma declaração no meio da pista de dança do baile? Pior ainda! Ele nem me conhecia e ficava dizendo esse tipo de coisa! Só se importava com a minha imagem exterior, a minha suposta beleza. Que raios de superficialidade é essa?

Estava pronta para gritar com ele, mas no momento seguinte só o que vi foi Koutaru praticamente voar para longe de mim. Fique assustada, e olhei para Loki-kun que estava muito, mas muito mesmo aborrecido e me encarava com uma expressão de dar medo.

– Vem – foi tudo o que ele disse enquanto me puxava com força pelo braço.

– Hey! – mas o idiota do Koutaru ao invés de ficar caído no chão resolveu se manifestar e causar mais problemas. – Quem pensa que é para arrastá-la assim?

Ele fez o movimento de que iria me segurar. Até imagino a cena: Cada um puxando de um lado e eu no meio gritando que tinha Mayura para os dois. Oh, não era hora para pensar isso!!! Só sei que antes que ele chegasse a me tocar, Loki-kun respondeu Koutaru com um certeiro soco no rosto. Ele não se agüentou em pé e caiu com tudo para trás.

– Loki-kun! – exclamei sem acreditar no que vira.

– E só para que fique sabendo – Loki-kun disse friamente enquanto me puxava. – Mayura é _minha_ namorada.

E sem me dar a menor chance de resposta, me arrastou para longe dali.

**Olá!**

**Tudo bem?**

**Loki-kun defendendo o que é seu \o/ rs Falando assim até parece que a Mayura é um objeto. Bom, eu não tenho muito o que dizer desta vez, só agradecer os reviews mais uma vez xD**

_Gabi S. Black: Ele é um bom rapaz rs Por que ninguém dá um credito ao coitado? De novo não teve momento romance, mas momento ciúme, serve? xD Beijos!_

_patilion__: Mayura é meio louquinha. Pobre Loki se soubesse metade das coisas que Mayura pensa rs rs Ele pode realmente pensar em ser ator algum dia! 'Brigada pela review._

_Mylle Evans__: Aí está o capítulo. Me chutou tanto no msn que conseguiu me convencer a publicar xD E eu acho difícil você conseguir mentir como o Loki o.o Ele é o mentiroso maior rs_

_Kirarinha__: Oi.Obrigada pelo comentário. O que você está querendo saber eu posso ensinar por e-mail, ocuparia muito espaço aqui, mas não é muito difícil, eu acho mais simples que postar o primeiro capítulo._

_Tixa- chan__: O pai da Mayura tem uma cara de doido xD E eu não sou de escrever beijo todos os capítulos, senão perde a graça rs Deixa a Mayura ficar só na vontade de ser beijada._

_Kanashii.Umi__: xDDD Loki consegue enganar qualquer um, até a Mayura. Mas, isso ainda vai causar problemas para ele. Beijos!_

**Beijinhos**

**E até o próximo capítulo.**


	7. Eu não acredito em você

**Capítulo 07 – Eu não acredito em você**

Loki-kun me puxava com força. Eu tentava me soltar, reclamava, esperneava, resmungava, mas nada surtia efeito. Ele estava zangado demais para prestar atenção em mim. As pessoas olhavam para nós com curiosidade, mas nem assim Loki-kun parava com aquela seção brutalidade.

– QUER ME LARGAR? – gritei fora de mim.

– Para que? – Loki-kun perguntou indiferente. – Para você correr até aquele idiota?

– Para que meu braço não fique roxo! – exclamei após um gemido, mas nem assim o bruto resolveu me largar. Quando estávamos a uma distancia razoável ele me soltou. Massageei o braço enquanto o olhava andar de um lado para o outro. – Não sei por que esse drama todo! Estávamos só dançando!

– Vocês estavam flertando no meio daquela pista para que todos vissem! – ele retrucou irritado.

– Koutaru estava falando umas besteiras é verdade, mas... – comecei a falar, no entanto, Loki-kun voltou-se para mim com uma cara que me fez ficar quieta imediatamente.

– Quer dizer que ele é o 'ex'? – exclamou em um tom baixo, enquanto estreitava os olhos.

– Como assim 'ex'? – retruquei irritada. – Loki-kun, essa discussão não tem sentido! Você não é ninguém para tomar satisfações!

– Para todas aquelas pessoas eu sou o seu namorado! – Loki-kun disse no mesmo tom que eu meu. Oh, oh, as coisas estão indo de mal a pior aqui. – O que vão pensar?

– Eu acho que você não se importava com o que falavam! – retruquei indiferente, e Loki-kun me puxou de novo fazendo com que eu o encarasse. – Está me machucando!

– Eu não gosto de ser feito de bobo, Mayura! – Loki-kun me segurou ainda com mais força. Em meu desespero para me soltar comecei a dar alguns passos para trás até que senti a parede.

– Não fiz você bobo! – retruquei tentando me controlar. O que menos precisávamos naquele momento seria de uma platéia para assistir aquela brigar. – Ele só pediu desculpas e pediu para dançar comigo como deveria ter feito no baile de formatura! _Apenas_ isso!

– Claro – Loki-kun disse com um sorriso de ironia que simplesmente que deixava irada. – E você estava sorrindo e aceitando tudo o que ele dizia!

– Ele só estava me oferecendo um emprego! – exclamei sem paciência.

– Emprego? – Loki-kun repetiu erguendo a sobrancelha. – Mas você já trabalha para mim!

– Sim, mas por questões obvias eu digo que sou desempregada! – respondi secamente. – Agora, será que o _senhor _poderia fazer o imenso favor de soltar o meu braço?

– Eu não gostei de ver você com ele! – Loki-kun parecia realmente determinado a bater na mesma tecla.

– Já falei que você não tem nada haver com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer! – exclamei fora de mim. – E para mim essa festa já acabou! Vai me levar em casa ou vou ter que pedir um táxi?

– Não! – Loki-kun disse calmo. Achei que ele fosse fazer a gentileza de me levar em casa. Mero engano. – Você não me 'contratou' para ser seu namorado, não cumpri totalmente o meu papel, já fiz a cena de ciúmes, agora vamos voltar e dançar.

– Espera um minuto! – gritei revoltada. – Por acaso tudo isso foi apenas teatro?!

– O que você acha, Mayura? – ele perguntou cinicamente.

– Eu odeio você – murmurei com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Largue-me! Eu vou voltar para casa!

Loki-kun, no entanto, não estava muito disposto a facilitar as coisas para mim, e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele me puxou e me abraçou. Sério. Eu não conseguia entender o que se passava na cabeça dele. Primeiro armava um escândalo por causa do maldito acordo que havíamos feito, e mesmo quando não havia ninguém continuava com aquele teatro. Agora me abraçava! E o pior que o meu coração, que parece ser a parte mais desobediente do meu corpo, resolveu começar a bater descontrolado.

– Desculpe-me – ele murmurou para terminar a sua maravilhosa obra "Vou confundir a Mayura!".** – **Eu não queria te fazer chorar.

– Não é a primeira vez – murmurei com a voz embargada. Como eu me odiava quando ficava fraca daquele jeito! Não conseguia empurrá-lo. Pior, na verdade, queria era sentir o corpo dele junto ao meu daquele jeito pelo resto da noite, o perfume, a respiração... Fraca, Mayura, você é uma fraca!

– Vamos voltar para a festa – ele disse mais calmo. – Agir como o combinado. Eu quero que você fique feliz, e você me disse que seria se ficasse por cima hoje, não é? Se você for para casa tão cedo o que irão pensar?

– Tudo bem – respondi sem conseguir ver outra alternativa. Ele se afastou e sorriu enquanto limpava as lágrimas que teimosamente ainda manchavam o meu rosto. – Eu... Eu só preciso respirar um pouco para me acalmar.

Depois de alguns minutos voltamos para o salão. Não fomos notados de imediato, o que achei maravilhosamente bom, mas não demorou muito para que Loki-kun começasse a chamar a atenção das garotas.

– Você quer dançar agora? – ele perguntou em um tom gentil.

– Eu não danço muito bem – murmurei sem jeito.

– Mas aposto que você não pensou nisso quando foi dançar com aquele lá – Loki-kun disse mostrando-se visivelmente enciumado. Como ele podia fingir tão bem?

– Ok, eu não quero mais brigar – falei cansada. Deixei que ele me guiasse até a pista de dança.

Timidamente passei um dos braços em torno do pescoço dele enquanto ele segurava a minha cintura. Nem preciso dizer que me senti completamente diferente ao dançar com ele, não é? Minhas pernas tremiam, meu coração batia acelerado, a música parecia tocar bem distante. Raios! Eu parecia uma adolescente boba!

_As palavras perfeitas nunca passaram pela minha cabeça  
Porque não havia nada além de você  
Eu senti cada parte de mim gritando alto  
Mas o som estava preso dentro de mim_

Parecia que minha vida havia dado um giro de 180° depois que conheci Loki-kun. Pode não parecer, mas eu não pensava em tantas bobagens, claro que eu nunca fui perfeita, mas parecia que Loki-kun havia feito o resto da minha sanidade ir por água abaixo. Mas tudo o que eu pensava e sentia, ficava guardado apenas para mim, me fazendo cada vez mais mal.

_Tudo que eu queria passou rápido por mim  
Mas eu estava preso bem forte à terra  
Eu poderia ficar preso aqui por uns mil anos  
Sem os seus braços para me puxar_

A música que tocava era lenta, e Loki-kun apenas me guiava lentamente de um lado para o outro. Aos poucos senti meu corpo relaxar e encostei minha cabeça no peito dele para aproveitar aquele momento. Eu me sentia tão bem ao lado dele, por mais que não quisesse admitir isso, por mais que não quisesse aceitar, precisava dele para não me deixar cair.

_Aí está você, bem na minha frente  
Todo esse medo vai embora, você me deixa nu  
Me abrace apertado, porque eu preciso que você me guie para a segurança_

Senti quando ele me aperto ainda mais contra o corpo. De alguma forma, parecia que eu podia sentir que ele também precisava de mim. Era engraçado como eu conseguia quase entendê-lo, quase acreditar nele quando estavamos apenas abraçados daquele jeito, sem dizer nada. Ninguém jamais havia me passado uma sensação de segurança como ele passava. Ninguém jamais havia me feito pensar que talvez pudesse ser simplesmente eu. Mas assim como ele tinha esse poder, também conseguia me confudir com suas ações, com suas palavras. O que ele queria afinal de contas? Enlouquecer-me? De todo jeito, era tarde demais, eu já estava apaixonada por ele mesmo.

_Na confusão, e nas consequências  
Você é o meu sinal de fogo  
A única resolução e o único prazer  
É o brilho enfraquecido de perdão nos seus olhos_

Quase dei um pulo a um metro de distância dele quando a palavra 'apaixonada' surgiu na minha cabeça. Loki-kun olhou para mim sem entender o que havia acontecido, e comentou algo sobre eu estar muito vermelha. Não! Não! E ABSOLUTAMENTE NÃO! Eu não podia estar apaixonada por ele! Ele era meu chefe! Pior que isso, era um safado que quando cansasse de mim iria me deixar ao Deus-dará!

– Mayura, você está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado fazendo o movimento de que iria me tocar, mas me esquivei o mais rápido que pude.

– Não... Não me toque – murmurei nervosa.

– Por favor, Mayura, aqui não é o lugar nem a hora para você dar um escândalo – Loki-kun disse estendendo a mão para mim. Meio relutante aceitei e voltei a dançar com ele, mas já não me sentia como antes. Estava tensa e nervosa.

Eu não podia estar apaixonada por ele. Era o que minha mente não parava de repetir. Eu era meio velha para dizer isso, mas nunca havia me apaixonado antes. Por quê? Por quê? POR QUÊ? Justo por Loki-kun? O que ele havia feito para merecer isso?

Quando a música acabou, eu me afastei rapidamente e fui em direção da mesa do ponche. Loki-kun ficou apenas me observando sem dizer nada, e não demorou muito para que ele me acalcasse.

– O que eu falei sobre bebida? – ele perguntou segurando o meu braço.

Gemi baixinho, e ele me soltou rapidamente. Só então ele percebeu a macha avermelhada que havia deixado no meu braço por causa da força que ele imprimiu para me segurar antes enquanto discutíamos.

– Eu não queria ter feito isso no seu braço – Loki-kun disse em um tom de arrependimento. – Não medi a minha força. Desculpe-me – acrescentou inclinando-se e beijou levemente o meu braço. Estremeci por completo achando que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores que aquilo.

– Ora – mas podiam sim. – Se não é a senhorita Daidouji – podiam ficar imensamente piores!

– O que você quer, Heimdall? – Loki-kun perguntou friamente.

– Só quero cumprimentar o casal, Loki – Heimdall respondeu sorrindo ironicamente. – Vi a cena que armaram. Deve ter sido tudo muito bem planejado.

– Do que está falando? – Loki-kun retrucou fingindo-se de desentendido.

– Até parece que eu iria cair nesse conto que vocês armaram – Heimdall continuou com tranqüilidade.

Gelei. Não era nada bom ele saber a verdade, poderia colocar tudo a perder, poderia me humilhar como havia feito no outro baile. Eu não conseguia entender o que ele tinha contra mim! Juro! Eu não fiz nada para que ele me detestasse tanto. Vai ver que levantou um dia com o pé esquerdo e pensou "A minha vitima de hoje em diante será aquela nerd da Daidoiji!".

– Loki, se você realmente queria que quem conhece você acreditasse que você está namorando a _senhorita_ Daidoiji – não gostei do tom com o qual ele falou o meu nome. – Deveria parar de ser visto circulando a cada dia com uma garota diferente.

Encarei o chão. Eu não merecia ouvir isso. O que Heimdall queria? Eu não precisava de ajuda para me sentir por baixo!

– Não sei realmente do que você está falando, Heimdall – Loki-kun disse com tranqüilidade.

Eu já sabia mais quando ele estava fingindo, quando ele falava a verdade. Estava cansada daquilo tudo. Queria acabar com aquela farsa de uma vez. E daí se depois Heimdall falasse para todos que eu e Loki-kun não éramos nada um do outro, nem amigos! Estava pouco me importando! Eu só queria sumir dali, terminar aquele livro, e me demitir para assim nunca mais ter que ver Loki-kun na vida.

– Você está muito desinformado, Heimdall – Loki-kun disse sem se alterar. – Eu não tenho quase aparecido publicamente justamente para preservar a Mayura. Você sabe, eu sou o dono da maior editora do país, ficam todos seguindo os meus passos.

– Só se for a maior editora em derrocada – Heimdall retrucou entre os dentes. Era só que me faltava. Os dois iam discutir sobre negócios! E eu iria ficar plantada ali no meio sem entender nada. – Aquele seu autorzinho vai ter que dar as caras uma hora. Estão todos começando a ficar furiosos com ele.

– Mas aí está a graça – Loki-kun sorriu levemente, e eu me senti muito incomodada por ter sido incluída na conversa outra vez. – Enquanto ele estiver 'desaparecido' mais os leitores ficam curiosos. Mas ele irá aparecer em breve.

– Como assim? – exclamei sem me dar conta. – É... Desculpe-me, podem continuar a conversa muito interessante e que eu não entendo nada porque não sei nem de quem estão falando.

– Eu com certeza estarei lá para ver esse tal autor que está fazendo tanto sucesso – Heimdall continuou como se eu não tivesse interrompido. Ótimo, eu falei para não ligarem para mim, mas também não precisavam me ignorar por completo! – Quem sabe ele não desiste do contrato que tem com a sua editora e pensa em algo maior.

– Isso é totalmente impossível – Loki-kun passou o braço em torno da minha cintura enquanto dizia isso. Por acaso, esse gesto corresponde a algo do tipo "Nem pense em fugir!"? – Agora se me der licença, eu e minha namorada queremos ficar um pouco sozinhos.

– Você e sua namorada de mentira!

Caramba, que garoto chato! Por que ele não mudava o discurso? Tudo bem, eu e Loki-kun realmente não éramos namorados, nem seriamos um dia, mas Heimdall não precisava ficar repetindo isso de dez em dez segundos!

– Até porque de longe se Mayura realmente fosse sua namorada o seu gosto para mulheres estaria indo para o abismo – Heimdall disse para me irritar mais ainda, e conseguiu!

Eu sabia que não deveria me importar, mas eu morria de ciúmes ao pensar que Loki-kun já tivera inúmeras namorada, e todas mais bonitas do que eu. Se bem que algumas nem contam como namoradas, nem como ficantes, só como 'coleguinhas' que se divertiram com o meu namorado. O que ele era afinal de contas? Dono de editora, pegador profissional ou ator?

– Com licença – falei irritada enquanto me desvencilhava de Loki-kun.

Afastei-me em passos firmes e decididos. Não sabia para onde ia, nem o que aqueles dois ficaram falando sobre mim, mas estava realmente cansada daquilo tudo. Encontrei uma entrada que dava para uma varanda. Paz e sossego por pelo menos cinco minutos antes de algum outro idiota aparecer. Para completar o dia de azar só faltava a Freya dar o ar da desgraça! Melhor nem pensar nisso que acaba atraindo coisas ruins!!!

Só que alegria de pobres escritores como eu duram pouco e não demorou nem três minutos para que Loki-kun me encontrasse.

– O que foi agora? – perguntei irritada. – Veio dizer que Heimdall não tem razão, que está mentindo e blá blá blá.

– Não, ele não mentiu – Loki-kun disse calmo. Minha vontade era de acertar a mão na cara dele, mas de certeza forma o que dissera era apenas o que eu queria acreditar, e não era a realidade. – Só que o contexto é outro. Eu realmente saia com muitas garotas, mas desde que comecei a namorar você não tenho saído.

– Você fala como se o nosso namoro fosse de verdade – murmurei tristemente. – Eu estou cansada disso! Eu quase disse ao Heimdall que ele tinha razão, sabia? O que você poderia ver em uma garota como eu?

– Mayura, feche os olhos – Ótimo! Eu estava falando de algo sério ali e ele estava querendo brincar ainda mais. – Vamos, feche!

Resolvi não reclamar e fazer o que ele pedira. Mas Loki-kun que não se atrevesse a tentar me beijar! Se eu sentisse qualquer aproximação suspeita dele, iria me defender e acertar a mão na cara dele com a maior força possível. Por favor, diga que acredita em mim porque nem eu mesma consigo mais!

Senti quando ele segurou a minha mão e fez com que eu me virasse ficando de frente com o parapeito da varanda. Depois passou um dos braços em torno da minha cintura e com a outra fez com que eu erguesse um pouco a cabeça. Sentia a respiração lenta e compassada dele na minha nuca, e não pude deixar de estremecer. Claro que depois passei meia hora praguejando mentalmente por ter feito isso entre os braços dele.

– Abra os olhos – ele murmurou com a voz rouca perto da minha orelha. Outra seção tremedeira involuntária, e fiz o que ele pedira. Ou ordenara? E o que vi foi um lindo céu abarrotado de estrelas que eu ainda não havia notado estar lá. – Você passa mais tempo reclamando do que prestando atenção nas coisas ao seu redor. Viva mais, Mayura, olhe esse céu, não é maravilhoso? Não é bom estar apenas quietinha nos braços observando isso?

Claro que era. Era maravilhosamente bom estar entre os braços dele. Mas era lógico que eu não iria dizer isso a ele.

Ficamos daquele jeito por um bom tempo. Sem problemas. Nada de namoro de mentira. Nem livro que estava com o prazo estourado. Apenas aproveitávamos a companhia um do outro. Eu achava que estava muito bom assim, e que nada poderia acabar com um momento como aquele. Mas sempre tem que existir um 'porém' na minha vida, e dessa vez não foi por culpa de ninguém.

– Mayura – Loki-kun murmurou com _aquela _voz. – Lembra que eu te disse que iria pedir a minha recompensa depois da festa?

– Lembro – falei um pouco receosa.

– Mas podemos aproveitar esse momento – Loki-kun continuou, e senti quando ele beijou levemente o meu pescoço. Cerrei os olhos pedindo para que aquela tortura terminasse uma vez.

– O livro, não é? – respondi certa de que seria isso.

Ele me segurou pelos ombros e fez com que eu ficasse de frente para ele.

– Quero que seja minha namorada – Loki-kun disse sério. – De verdade.

Minha boca se abriu ligeiramente. Eu não estava ouvindo aquilo! Era tudo obra da minha imaginação.

– Você é maravilhosa, Mayura – Loki-kun continuou diante da minha total e completa inércia. – Não há como não se envolver com esse seu jeito meio estabanado é verdade, mas apaixonante.

Pronto! Agora havia caído uma verdadeira bomba em cima de mim!!! Ele havia dito que... Estava apaixonado por mim? Não era possível! Não era verdade!!!

Afastei-me dele o mais rápido possível balançando a cabeça negativamente, e algumas lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos.

– Eu não acredito em você – foi tudo o que consegui dizer com a minha voz falha.

– Mayura... – Loki-kun tentou me segurar mais uma vez, mas me esquivei.

– Como eu vou saber que não é mentira? Você sempre mente, Loki-kun, sempre! Mentiu para o meu pai, para as pessoas aqui na festa, naquele dia no bar! – exclamei em um tom baixo uma vez que não queria me alterar ainda mais, e chorar feito uma idiota na frente dele.

– Você não entendeu... Eu... – Loki-kun tentou se explicar, mas eu não queria mais ouvi-lo.

– Eu vou para casa de táxi – murmurei sem encará-lo. – Por favor, não me procure mais, eu enviarei o livro pelo Yamino-kun.

E sai antes que ele tivesse tempo de dizer qualquer coisa.

**Olá!**

**Eu já sei u.u Mas antes que joguem a culpa em cima de mim... Loki tem culpa por causa do que aconteceu! Não mandei o Loki mentir a torto e a direito, agora que agüente! Loki-kun sofrendo O Tão meigo! rs**

**Ah, a letra da música que eu coloquei foi _Signal Fire_ do _Snow Patrol_. É o tema do Spider 3. Achei que combinava com o que a Mayura está passando. **

_Claudia: Eu expliquei o que houve. Achei que não tivessem visto o capítulo, não costumo mandar muitos e-mails avisando, e eu sei que você é ocupada também. 'Brigada por sempre comentar. _

_Kisa Sohma Hyuuga__: rs Com chutes e pontapés, se fosse preciso com unhas e dentes também xD E o celular da Mayura é o portador das más noticias rs Beijinhos!_

_Kirarinha__: Oi! Desculpa não ter mando o e-mail ainda. Tive uma semana conturbada... E só pra piorar ainda bateram no carro aqui de casa ontem, e eu ainda estou meio sem chão por isso. E o Loki quer ser namorado dela, mas Mayura não acreditou rs Beijo!_

_May-Srta Azul Banana__: Obrigada! Eu só demoro um pouco, mas atualizo._

_Mylle Evans: rs Que coisa, estou te influenciando mal xDDDD De agora em diante tenho que faz o Loki só dizer a verdade que nem é no filme O mentiroso xDD_

_Kanashii.Umi__: A Mayura não percebe nada, e muito menos acredita no Loki, mesmo ele tendo ficado com ciúmes dela de verdade (tudo bem que ele disse que não ficou, mas ficou sim u.u). A Freya não apareceu, pobre Mayura já bastava o __Heimdall para tirá-la do sério. _

_oooops xD__: XDDDDDDD Você queria que o Loki matasse o __Koutaru! Eu concordo que ele merecia mais de um soco rs rs Só que agora não é nem ex namorado que atrapalha os dois, e sim a enorme teimosia da Mayura._

_Black-chan xD__: Nossa rs Que ameaça. Eu não demoro muito para atualizar... Só quando estou com problemas ou provas. Valeu pelo comentário xD_

_Carol Freitas__: Quer um Loki ciumento? rs Eu também O xD Como é do ponto de vista da Mayura a gente não sabe o que ele pensa, mas certamente mentiu quando disse pra ela que era parte do showzinho de ser namorado de mentira. XD Beijinhos!_

**Obrigada pelos comentários!!!**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca.**


	8. Um prazo a ser cumprido

**Capítulo 08 – Um prazo a ser cumprido**

Eu não queria sair da minha cama naquela manhã. Quantos dias haviam se passado desde que eu havia dispensado Loki-kun? Dois, três, quinze? Um mês? Não tenho a menor idéia. 

Ele não havia feito o que eu pedira inicialmente, ligara todos os dias, insistentemente, mas eu não atendia o celular, caia na caixa postal e ele deixava recados do tipo _"Você é muito teimosa, Mayura, precisa me ouvir! Fugir e não atender os telefonemas não irá adiantar!"._

Ah, mas eu iria fazer com que isso adiantasse! Eu não iria voltar a vê-lo. Com certeza fazendo isso iria esquecê-lo. Esquecer o sorriso, o gosto dos lábios, o som da voz, os olhos vivos... Tudo! Não iria sentir falta dele, nem um pouco! 

– Droga... – murmurei virando-me de lado e encarando lugar em que ele dormira na noite em que veio assistir aquele filme comigo. Mas, quanto mais eu tentava não pensar, mais e mais meus pensamentos me traiam. Eu sabia que não deveria ceder, acabaria só me machucando, e teria que ser forte. 

O celular começou a tocar estridentemente na mesa de cabeceira. Sem animo nenhum (e esperando que não fosse Loki-kun) peguei o aparelho e franzi levemente a testa ao ver 'Papai' no visor. Ele não me ligava quase nunca. Quando queria alguma coisa ia me ver quando bem queria. 

– Pai? – atendi com a voz fraca. 

– _Mayura! – ele praticamente gritou do outro lado da linha fazendo com que eu afastasse o aparelho a metros de distância. Por via das duvidas, e amor aos meus tímpanos, coloquei no viva-voz enquanto arrumava forças para me levantar. – O que você tem?_

– Eu estou bem – respondi tentando colocar alguma convicção na voz.

– _Não, não está! – ele retrucou e notei um pouco de angustia na voz dele. – Você atendeu em um tom triste. _

– Eu acabei de acordar – tentei me justificar, mas meu pai era um homem bem difícil de enrolar, só Loki-kun para... Ah! Eu não vou pensar nele! Não vou! Não vou! NÃO VOU! – O que o senhor que ligando para mim tão cedo? – falei para mudar de assunto. 

– _Eu vou me mudar – quase bati a cabeça no armário ao ouvir isso. _

– O quê? – exclamei confusa. – E o templo?

– _Vai comigo – ele disse bem animado. _

– Como assim, pai? Um prédio não sai andando! – retruquei irritada. 

– _O que importa sou eu, Mayura, e não o prédio, construirão um para onde eu vou. _

– E para que bairro o senhor vai? – perguntei resolvendo não discutir mais com ele. Quando meu pai colocava uma coisa na cabeça, não havia quem conseguisse fazê-lo mudar de idéia e se ele estava feliz já bastava. 

– _Não é para outro bairro, Mayura, vou para outro país – ele respondeu e dessa vez eu realmente bati a cabeça._

– Eu acho que não entendi bem – falei tentando me recompor do susto. – O senhor vai para outro país e diz isso com essa tranqüilidade toda? Quando eu falei que ia alugar esse apartamento o senhor quase derrubou a casa dizendo que eu não podia morar sozinha, que eu era muito jovem para ter essa responsabilidade e agora vai me deixar sozinha aqui?! 

– _Você não vai ficar sozinha – Sério! Ele devia ter tomado doses de calmantes antes de ter aquela conversa comigo. – Loki vai ficar com você – Ops! Problemas!!! GRANDES problemas! – Por isso eu liguei, vou no final do mês, você tem esse tempo para organizar o seu noivado. _

– NOIVADO? – gritei alterada. – Ficou doido, pai? Eu nem conheço Loki-kun direito! Estamos começando um namoro – eu odiava mentir daquele jeito, mas era necessário. Já estava planejando em como iria dizer sobre o meu trágico fim de namoro, mas agora aparecera essa! 

– _Ele é um bom rapaz, Mayura, não seja teimosa – Perfeito! Meu 'futuro marido' já tinha o pleno e total apoio do meu pai. _

– Não coloque a carroça na frente dos bois – falei em um tom definitivo. – Eu não vou me casar amanhã só porque o senhor inventou que vai morar longe! Eu sou maior de idade, posso me virar sozinha! Não preciso de uma aliança de noivado ou de casamento para ficar bem!

– _Eu não aceito isso, Mayura! – meu pai exclamou disposto a fazer aquele melodrama. _

– Será que podemos conversar sobre isso depois? – perguntei cansada. – Eu acabei de acordar, preciso colocar as idéias no lugar. 

– Tudo bem, Mayura, mas nem pense que irá escapar! – ele disse antes de se despedir e encerrar a ligação. 

O que ele queria dizer com aquele 'Não irá escapar'? Será que ele estava pensando em combinar tudo com Loki-kun, me fazer vestir um vestido longo, branco com véu e grinalda, me amarrar e arrastar até a igreja mais próxima para que _contra a minha inteira falta de vontade _me casar com Loki-kun?

Sério. Eu vou contar a verdade! Meu pai precisa saber que eu sou uma mera escritora que trabalha para aquele chefe tirano! 

Respirei fundo e fui para o banheiro. Depois de um longe e relaxante banho, fui atrás de alguma coisa na geladeira para tomar café, mas Loki-kun tinha razão quando dissera que na minha geladeira tinha mais chocolate que qualquer outra coisa. Se bem que do jeito que vai, daqui a pouco tem mais teias de aranha do que chocolate dentro dessa geladeira. Desanimada, peguei uma das barras de chocolate e me larguei no sofá para curtir a minha depressão. 

Mas, ninguém gosta de deixar a Mayura sozinha por muito tempo, não mesmo! Eu devo ter mel porque todos querem falar comigo principalmente quando eu não quero falar com ninguém!

E logo estavam batendo na minha porta, e o jeito foi atender. 

– Mayura! Os rascunhos estão ótimos! – era Yamino-kun todo animado por causa do livro. – Mas, Loki-sama sugeriu algumas mudanças e eu estou aqui para mostrar para você. 

– Eu já disse que não mudo nada – resmunguei mordendo outro pedaço da barra enquanto fechava a porta. – E eu também não tenho tempo para isso. 

– Por que não? – Yamino-kun perguntou confuso. – É o seu trabalho, Mayura! Você não pode simplesmente dizer que não tem tempo. 

– Preciso preparar as coisas para a mudança – respondi displicente. – Aposto que nem o passaporte está em dia.

– Passaporte? – Yamino-kun perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. 

– Meu pai inventou que vai morar fora do país – respondi balançando os ombros. 

Vi Yamino-kun abrir a boca ligeiramente, mas também não fiz nem muita questão de explicar que meu pai iria sozinho. Muito possivelmente eu iria depois, quando ele já estivesse adaptado ao lugar eu iria visitá-lo, mas morar junto com ele nem pensar.

– E diga ao Loki-kun que eu não penso em mudar nada no livro! Já me deu muito trabalho para que ficasse assim! – resmunguei irritada para por um ponto final no assunto. 

– Você precisar ser menos radical, Mayura – Yamino-kun respirou profundamente. – Loki-sama disse que você não tem atendido, nem retornado as ligações dele. 

– Nem pretendo! – respondi com convicção. – Meu contrato com a editora está terminando, este é o ultimo livro que publico! 

– Não faça as coisas sem pensar – Yamino-kun tentou me aconselhar. – Quando você se der conta, pode ser tarde demais para voltar atrás. 

– Eu não quero ver Loki-kun nunca mais! – falei, mas só eu bem sabia o quando aquele 'nunca' era da boca para fora. – E se você der licença, Yamino-kun, eu tenho muita coisa para resolver, se Loki-kun não gostou do livro que se vire! Eu não vou alterar nada! 

Yamino-kun ainda tentou argumentar, mas eu não estava disposta ouvir nem 'mas' nem meio 'mas'. Depois que ele saiu voltei a me largar no sofá. Claro que eu tinha muito que resolver, meu pai não tinha mais o que inventar e arrumava trabalho para a única filhinha dele. 

E os dias foram se passando demasiadamente rápidos. Eu não tive qualquer noticia de Loki-kun, ou de Yamino-kun. Pelo jeito ambos resolveram me deixar em paz ao mesmo tempo. Ninguém da escola me telefonou também, e eu pude ajudar meu pai a resolver tudo para a viagem. Quando eu menos pensei já estávamos no aeroporto, ele pendurado no meu pescoço chorando que nem um bebê que seria separado da mãe. 

– Papai, por favor – resmunguei meio sem jeito, meio irritada, por causa das pessoas que passavam por nós e olhavam abismados para a cena. 

– Eu não me conformo que você não tenha feito sua festa de noivado! – ele exclamou quase gritando. – Quem vai cuidar de você enquanto eu estiver fora?

– Eu mesma! Não preciso de Loki-kun, por isso terminei com ele! – exclamei, mas logo me arrependi da arte porque meu pai se separou de mim e me encarou com a cara de dar medo. 

– Só aceitei essa proposta de morar fora porque imaginei que você ficaria bem aqui! – ele retrucou em um tom de pai que ele não usava há um tempo. 

– E irei ficar – suspirei cansada. – Não preciso de Loki-kun para me cuidar.

– Se é assim não quero que fique aqui – ele disse autoritário. – Não quero minha filha sozinha na cidade! Assim que eu me acomodar, mando uma passagem para você ir definitivamente para lá. 

– Nem pensar, pai – retruquei aborrecida. – Tenho minha vida aqui! Posso ir visitá-lo, mas morar com o senhor nem pensar. 

Ele abriu a boca para retrucar, mas o sistema de som do aeroporto começou a anunciar que o avião iria partir, e meu pai, completamente a contra gosto precisou ir para o portão de embarque. Claro que eu ainda ouvi uns 'festa', 'noivado', 'Sozinha', e por aí vai pelo caminho. 

Claro que seria difícil não ter o apoio do meu pai vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas também não poderia viver na barra da roupa dele pelo resto da vida. Pelo menos eu poderia falar com ele quando bem quisesse pelo telefone, e quando a saudade apertasse eu iria vê-lo. 

Observei o avião partir, e depois fui embora do aeroporto. No caminho de volta para casa passei no supermercado para reabastecer o suprimento de chocolate para curtir a minha depressão. A editora já estava anunciando o meu novo livro, e logo começariam as criticas, eu teria que ser forte para agüentar as ruins. 

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora e meia eu estava de volta ao meu apartamento. Ia distraída pelo corredor enquanto revirava a bolsa em busca da chave, quando vi uma cena que quase me fez cair para trás: Loki-kun (o próprio!) estava sentado diante da porta do meu apartamento, de cabeça baixa, e uma expressão vaga no rosto! Alguém me belisca, por favor? Por que isso só pode ser um sonho!

– Loki-kun? – murmurei quase sem voz. Meu corpo continua se rebelando contra mim, e fazendo com que eu core, perca a voz, fique tremula e tudo imaginável de nervosismo quando estou perto dele. 

Ele ergueu a cabeça em uma rapidez que até me assustou. Os olhos verdes dele encontraram os meus, e pude perceber que Loki-kun estava meio surpreso meio incrédulo por me ver. Pensei em dizer um "Oi, chefe! Posso saber o que está fazendo sentado na porta da minha casa? Nem adianta fazer greve de fome, nem de beijos porque eu não irei mudar o livro!", mas antes que eu sequer tivesse a chance de abrir a boca, Loki-kun levantou e me envolveu em um abraço tão apertado que foi impossível para uma pobre mortal como eu resistir. 

De alguma forma, o que eu senti com aquele abraço era que Loki-kun estava aliviado em me ver. E eu bem que queria ficar daquele jeito, ou corresponder ao abraço, mas eu não conseguia relaxar, não conseguia passar os meus braços em torno do pescoço dele e trazê-lo mais para perto. Não queria me dar falsas esperanças. Não queria mais sentir o meu coração bater descontrolado daquele jeito por causa de Loki-kun. 

– Eu imaginei que não tivesse chegado a tempo – só que o desgraçado sabia como fazer o meu coração quase parar na boca, e falou isso em um murmúrio doce próximo da minha orelha. – Imaginei que não fosse mais te ver. 

– Já viu – falei sem jeito sem saber o que fazer com as minhas mãos que estavam no ar desde que ele me abraçara. Era melhor não tentar empurrá-lo colocando minhas mãos sobre o peito dele porque eu tenho certeza de que seria uma tentativa totalmente frustrada. – Agora será que podia me soltar? – falei sem jeito, mas quem disse que ele não me dá ouvidos, e ao invés de me largar, Loki-kun fez foi segurar o meu queixo, e sem que eu pudesse fazer nada, absolutamente nada, para impedir, me beijou! 

Claro que eu tentei me soltar, tentei batê-lo, tentei gritar, tentei empurrá-lo, tentei, tentei, tentei e tentei de tudo! Mas Loki-kun não estava disposto a me deixar escapar, e sem pedir permissão deslizou a língua para dentro da minha boca começando assim uma busca pela minha, e que me deixou totalmente zonza.

Lembram daquela conversa de não colocar as minhas mãos no peito dele para empurrá-lo? É, eu sabia que não daria certo! Porque quando coloquei minhas mãos sobre aquele peitoral... Bem, devo dizer que me rendi completamente e esqueci que devia empurrá-lo ao invés de beijá-lo? Acho que não. 

Já devem saber que eu me esqueci completamente que estávamos no meio do corredor, que se uma das minhas 'amadas' vizinhas aparecesse o meu nome ficaria na boca de todos os moradores do prédio pelo resto da vida, e também me esquecera – convenientemente – que havia prometido a mim mesma que não iria beijá-lo nunca mais! Eu realmente não sou uma pessoa confiável! Não cumpro as promessas que faço nem a mim mesma! Mas também! Quem mandou Loki-kun ter essa boca com gosto de chocolate meio amargo?! 

Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem. Loki-kun pressionou ainda mais seu corpo contra o meu me deixando completamente achatada contra a parede, mas era bom, sentir os dedos deslizando suavemente pelo rosto antes de ser envolvida em um forte e firme abraço. Eu podia quase jurar que ele fazia aquilo porque queria e não por estar com medo de perder uma escritora talentosa como eu! Ou será que estava cobrando em dobro pelo fingimento no dia da festa com os meus ex-desconhecidos de escola? Era torturante ser beijada daquele jeito, e saber que seria a última.

Eu tenho certeza de que ele não precisava de ar! Continuou me beijando por minutos, acariciando ora o meu rosto, ora a curva da minha cintura, sem parecer nem um pouco disposto a parar. Eu tentava ficar imóvel e deixá-lo beijar-me, mas a minha cabeça se movia involuntariamente procurando a melhor forma de correspondê-lo e minhas mãos estavam em torno do pescoço dele para trazê-lo para mais perto. Com um corpo traidor desse eu não preciso de inimigos! 

Agora o pior de tudo! Eu achava extremamente irritante quando estava lendo um livro e tinha aquela famosa frase de quando a mocinha é beijada – no meu caso seria agarrada – pelo carinha: "E ela sentiu como se borboletas estivessem girando em sua barriga descontroladamente!". As malditas borboletas existiam e eu estava com vontade de matar todas de uma vez só! 

– Mayura! – quase dei um pulo de susto ao ouvir uma voz exclamar, só que Loki-kun me segurou com força para me impedir de me afastar, e só o que fiz foi olhar assustada para o lado e ver uma das 'amadas' vizinhas me encarando com uma cara de reprovação sem tamanho. E bem, eu não estava com a melhor das aparências para falar nada: cabelos desalinhados, roupa torta, batom machado... E Loki-kun não estava muito melhor do que eu. 

– Como a senhora está? – Loki-kun perguntou cinicamente, sem me largar. Vamos começar a seção "Loki-kun, o maior mentiroso do mundo!". – Desculpe-me por isso. Eu estava com muita saudade da minha namorada, há dias não a via, e não conseguir me conter, mas já estamos entrando, não é, meu amor? – ele sorriu enquanto me puxava em direção da porta do meu apartamento. 

Ainda tonta e sem chão pelo beijo acabei concordando, e comecei a revirar a bolsa atrás da chave, quando abri Loki-kun entrou primeiro e senti quando a 'amada' vizinha segurou o meu braço. 

– Só depois de casar, Mayura – ela disse em um tom mandão. Por que todo mundo se achava no direito de invadir a minha vida? Se eu realmente quisesse fazer isso que ela tanto diz para ser só depois do casamento faria! E não seriam convenções idiotas que iriam me segurar! Mas, eu não queria. – Seu pai pediu que ficássemos de olho em você. 

Resmunguei irritada e fechei a porta com um baque surdo. Agora éramos só eu e Loki-kun, sem interrupções! Mas eu não vou agarrá-lo se é isso que está pensando. 

– O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei fria e diretamente. Loki-kun me encarou com um olhar de irritação, talvez... Não sei bem que olhar era aquele. Loki-kun conseguia ler todas as minhas expressões, mas para mim ele continuava sendo um enigma. 

– Eu já disse! – ele respondeu fazendo o movimento de que iria se aproximar de mim, mas escapei para o outro lado da sala. – Yamino me disse que você iria embora com o seu pai, passei todos esses dias tentando falar com você, mas não cheguei nem a deixar recado porque você não retornaria! Então eu decidir ir até o aeroporto para impedir que você fizesse essa loucura, quando cheguei lá o avião já havia partido!

– Sim, mas isso não responde a minha pergunta! – retruquei tentando não me abalar. Ele havia ido até o aeroporto para me impedir de ir? Por que fazia tudo isso? – O que estava fazendo na porta do meu apartamento com uma cara de cachorro abandonado?

– Eu não estava com cara de cachorro abandonado – Loki-kun se defendeu. 

– Não fuja do assunto! – exclamei.

– Eu pensei que talvez fosse tudo uma brincadeira, e que você estaria aqui para bater a porta na minha cara quando eu chegasse – ele respondeu sem desviar o olhar. – Só que ninguém atendeu, pensei que você realmente tivesse se mudado hoje. 

– O meu pai foi realmente – expliquei balançando levemente os ombros. – Fui ao aeroporto e depois comprar algumas coisas que por sua culpa ainda estão lá fora – resmunguei ao lembrar-me das compras. Ainda estava resmungando e não percebi que Loki-kun se aproximou de mim, e segurou meu rosto fazendo com que eu o encarasse. 

– Você não pode ir – foi tudo o que ele disse, com aquela voz rouca, que me fazia quase enlouquecer. 

– E o que me prende aqui? – falei tentando me fazer de forte. – O contrato com a editora? Eu já terminei o livro, nada mais me prende aqui. 

– Não é verdade – Loki-kun estava se aproximando perigosamente! – E nós?

– Nós? – eu ri enquanto afastava a mão dele. – Não há nós! Eu já lhe disse isso uma vez! Há você e eu, separados!

– O que eu vou precisar fazer para que você acredite que eu falei sério? Eu amo você, Mayura – Loki-kun disse sério, e juro que tentei não me sentir abalada com aquela afirmação, repeti seguidamente que ele só queria brincar com os meus sentimentos, mas a droga do meu coração resolveu acelerar de uma forma tal que foi impossível ignorar. 

– Por favor, você só está me fazendo mal falando essas coisas – murmurei balançando a cabeça levemente. 

– Eu sei que você também sente algo por mim, Mayura – Loki-kun disse com suavidade. – E eu não vou desistir tão fácil, vou encontrar uma forma de provar que o que eu digo é verdade, mas me prometa que não vai para outro país.

– Yamino-kun entendeu errado – falei sem jeito. – Eu jamais pensei em me mudar e...

Não conseguir terminar a frase porque fui abraçada outra vez. Sério! Ele tem que parar com essas demonstrações de felicidade. 

– Eu vou provar para você – ele disse contente.

– Loki-kun, não tire conclusões precipitadas! – exclamei irritada fazendo com que ele se afastasse de mim. – Eu não estou dizendo que irei ficar aqui! Meu pai quer que eu vá morar com ele depois do lançamento do livro, eu poderia ir antes, afinal serei uma mera convidada no seu 'showzinho'. 

– Mayura, não fale assim! – ele me repreendeu. 

– Estou cansada, Loki-kun – falei após um longo suspiro. – Se você realmente quer me provar alguma coisa terá as duas semanas que faltam para o lançamento do livro, depois eu não irei mais esperar. 

**Olá! É... Esse era pra ser o último capítulo, mas a Mayura não me obedece e continua surtando, surtando e surtando! Pelo menos agora ela deu um prazo para o Loki, só nos resta esperar pra ver o que ele vai aprontar xD**

_Tixa- chan__: É, mas ela deveria dar uma chance ao Loki antes de fazê-lo sofrer desse jeito. Talvez ele tenha razão quando diga que ela é egoísta, não está pensando nele. Beijinhos!_

_Claudia: xD Um capítulo bom, outro nem tanto. Acho que esse ficou devendo um pouco, mas deu pra fazer mais que isso. Que bom que os fics te ajudam, a mim também distraem, pelo menos eu adoro torturá-los e esquecer os meus problemas por um tempo._

_Kisa Sohma Hyuuga__: hehehe A Mayura não bate bem cabeça! Quem em sã consciência diria que é uma tortura beijar o Loki? Eu não vi pela animax, baixei todos os episódios da Net, vi legendado mesmo por isso os 'Loki-kun... Loki-sama... Mayura-san'. _

_Black-chan xD__: Eu sei como é xD Quando estou lendo um fic fico ansiosa também, mas é tão difícil atualizarem rápido e quando atualizam eu fico com aquela sensação de 'Como vai ser quando acabar?'... Pessoa indecisa rs _

_Biah-chan: Tem problema não, o importante é que sempre você consegue vir até aqui deixar um recadinho surtado pra mim xD Fazer os dois sofrer é bom, mas ultimamente eu ando pegando mais no pé do Loki xD Ed está de férias e logo reassumirá seu posto de meu sofredor preferido xDDD_

_Mylle Evans__: Milagre! Não me chamou de má!!! rs Primeira vez em meses xD Sofrendo só um 'tantinho,' quase nada! rs_

**Beijinhos e obrigada!**


	9. De mentira para verdade

**Capitulo 09 – De mentira para verdade **

O prazo de duas semanas que eu havia dado a Loki-kun já estava chegando ao final, e até agora ele não havia feito absolutamente nada para provar que realmente não estava tirando uma com a minha cara. Mas também, o que você esperava Daidouji Mayura? Que Loki-kun pulasse de um prédio de vinte andares enquanto gritava o seu amor incondicional? Não! Isso seria um disperdicio! Não quero um namorado suicida. O quero inteiro, e bem inteiro!

Mas eu realmente estava começando a me preocupar, e já havia jurado a mim mesma que se ele não fizesse nada que realmente me convencesse (e aqueles beijos de tirar o meu chão não contam!), eu iria morar com o meu pai. Seria um retrocesso para uma garota totalmente moderna como eu voltar a morar com o pai, mas antes isso do que virar piada de todos os conhecidos outra vez.

Ah, para completar, eu havia recebido o convite para o lançamento do meu livro! Isso era tão injusto! Eu tinha que chegar lá em um tapete vermelho e aproveitar da festa como uma rainha, mas não, por causa do meu chefinho lindo eu era apenas uma mera convidada.

– Mayura? – girei os olhos. Estava fechando a porta para ir até uma butique, loja do shopping, ou qualquer outra coisa para comprar um vestido para ir nesse lançamento quando uma das minhas amadas vizinhas me abordou. – Já marcou o seu casamento, querida?

– Casamento? – retruquei rindo nervosamente. – Por que todos resolveram me casar de uma hora para outra? Eu não quero me casar! Se 'juntar os trapos' já vai ser muito!

– Mayura! Não fale assim! – ela exclamou horrirada. – O que é uma mulher sem marido?

– Uma mulher solteira e feliz? – arrisquei já imaginando o escândalo.

– Ficar sozinha na velhice não é feliz, Mayura – ela respondeu e fez com que eu bufasse irritada.

– 'Tá, se é assim, porque então a senhora não arrumou um trouxa para casar? – retruquei malcriada. Ela abriu a boca para dizer que eu estava precisando de umas palmadas, mas o elevador já havia chegado e eu aproveitei para escapulir.

Rios! Por que desde que eu conheci Loki-kun minha vida está de cabeça para baixo? Maldita hora em que aceitei aquele plano idiota de aceitá-lo como meu namorado de aluguel! Maldita hora em que percebi como o sorriso dele era lindo. Maldita hora em que seus lábios encontraram os meus pela primeira vez. Maldita hora em que esse meu coração burro começou a bater mais acelerado pelo meu falso namorado! Por que eu não podia simplesmente ter me apaixonado pelo padeiro da esquina? Não! Daidouji Mayura nunca se contenta com o mais fácil! Tem que ser teimosa.

Quando cheguei ao shopping entrei em todas as lojas que eram compatíveis com o meu bolso, mas nenhum vestido me agradou. Sempre decotado demais, ou escondido demais. Estava olhando o enésimo vestido quando senti alguém me observando. Tá, eu sei que é no mínimo estranha essa conversa de 'sentir' alguém observar, mas crescer em um templo rodeada por coisas sobrenaturais tem lá as suas vantagens.

– Não se preocupe, Daidouji – era a insuportável da Freya. – Pode continuar procurando por um vestido, nenhum vai ficar bem em você mesmo.

– Por que não vai ver se eu estou lá esquina, Freya? – retruquei sem paciência. Eu já havia desrespeitado uma senhora mais cedo, para arrancar os cabelos sebosos de Freya não seria muito difícil.

– É mais interessante ver como você se enrola com os tamanhos dos vestidos que obviamente são muito pequenos para você – ela disse calma.

– Se não dão para mim, imagina em você, querida! – falei cinicamente. – Tamanho 42 pode não ser gorda, como diz o titulo de um livro ótimo que li outro dia, mas tamanho 48 já não se encaixa na mesma categoria. E para a sua informação, eu uso tamanho 36, então essas drogas de vestido cabem!

Percebi que ela ficou irritada, mas não respondeu nada, então aproveitei para cutucar ainda mais.

– Aliais, Freya, você sabe o que é um livro, não? Não é só um amontoado de páginas, servem para ler, nos divertir e informar – falei balançando os ombros. – Mas tudo bem, imagino que você não conheça o livro que eu falei, mas é ótimo, eu recomendo.

Só que claro, ela não iria me deixar irritá-la e ficar calada por muito tempo, e logo encontrou um assunto para me tirar do sério também.

– Eu soube que terminou o seu namoro – ela disse lentamente, e ergui a sobrancelha tentando imaginar de onde aquele rumor havia vindo, ou se ela estava apenas jogando verde para colher maduro. – Como pode deixar aquele homem escapar de você?

– Ele não é um animal que foi caçado para que tenha fugido de mim – respondi tentando não me alterar. – E não sei de onde veio essa sua informação, mas é falsa, eu e Loki-kun estamos muito bem, obrigada.

– Vamos ver – ela disse com um sorriso que não me agradava nem um pouco. – Fui convidada para o lançamento do livro do escritor anônimo da editora dele, se você e ele estão bem assim não sairão do lado um do outro, mas se não for verdade o que diz, eu já estou me preparando para ganhá-lo para mim.

Aquela mulher me dava nojo. Sério! Ela falava de um jeito que fazia parecer que Loki-kun não era uma pessoa com sentimentos, mas sim um objeto a ser ganho. Cansada daquela discussão sem sentido, dei as costas para ela e deixei a loja. Depois daquela que não iria comprar um vestido ali.

Estava passando por uma loja de trajes masculinos quando me veio uma idéia.

– Pois não, senhorita – um rapaz todo sorridente veio me atender assim que entrei. – Presente para o seu namorado?

– Não – falei analisando um terno que estava na vitrine. – Quero um terno para mim – respondi sorrindo contente, e não me importei com o olhar que o vendedor lançou para mim (sabe, aqueles 'Uma doida!'). Eu iria vestida de homem naquela festa!

* * *

Não vou negar que me senti um pouco estranha quando desci daquele táxi em frente ao lugar em que meu livro iria ser lançado, mas ninguém – a não ser Loki-kun e Yamino-kun – sabiam que era eu que escrevia aqueles livros maravilhosos de suspense que encantavam multidões. Ah, e eu sou modesta! Podem perguntar a qualquer um e lhe dirão que os livros são muito bons! 

E haviam realmente armado uma grande festa de lançamento. Muitos jornalistas de diversas revistas, jornais e até de outros países estavam lá para fazer a cobertura. Também havia um coquetel e música ao vivo. Minha vontade ao entrar lá foi de parar no meio daquele salão e gritar bem alto: EU SOU A AUTORA DESSE LIVRO! O MEU CHEFE CARRASCO QUE NÃO ME DEIXA DIZER ISSO! MAS CANSEI! Só que se eu fizesse isso iria ser chutada e expulsa sem dó nem piedade. E eu precisava ficar naquela festa vigiar Loki-kun, ver se ele realmente estava pensando em mim, ou se iria dar corda para Freya. Se ele saísse um dedinho da linha... Iria ver uma Daidouji Mayura muito zangada!

Por sorte eu não estava chamando muito a atenção das pessoas, exibi meu convite na entrada (não era um convite nominal senão os seguranças iriam dizer que ou eu era um 'homem' com nome de mulher, ou um 'homem' que havia assumido o lado colorido da força) e fui direto para um canto apenas observa a movimentação, e esperar por algum sinal de vida de Loki-kun.

Só que nem ele nem ninguém da editora parecia ter chegado ainda. Vi Freya 'desfilando' com seu modelo 48 pelo lugar, mas nem de longe pareceu me reconhecer, o que realmente era muito bom porque eu não queria aquela chata pendurada no meu pé rindo as minhas custas por causa da minha roupa.

Cansada de esperar, e me sentindo um pouco sufocada, resolvi ir dar uma volta, mas ainda não havia muito para se ver (pelo menos para mim que queria ver o dono da editora e não os outros convidados). Então, acabei indo parar no banheiro. Já ouvi dizer que mulher adora um espelho. Pior que pelo menos para mim aquilo era uma verdade, ainda mais quando eu estava me sentindo estranha e feia. No entanto, eu esqueci de um pequeno detalhe: Vestida de homem eu teria que entrar no banheiro dos homens, e sem nem perceber fui direto para o banheiro das garotas. Resultado, havia uma pessoa lá dentro que começou a gritar que nem uma descontrolada quando eu entrei.

– Calma, eu sou uma garota! – falei tirando o chapéu que escondia meus cabelos (com um pouco de dificuldade, é verdade), e ela parou de gritar me olhando com uma grande expressão de duvida. – É, eu sei, é estranho, mas tenho meus motivos.

– Estranho é pouco – ela retrucou aborrecida. – E quase me matou do coração! Já ia gritar pedindo ajuda ao meu marido!

– Também não é para tanto – resmunguei no mesmo tom. – Só não quero ser vista hoje.

– E eu posso saber a razão disso? – a garota perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Como é o seu nome? – tornei a perguntar, não muito disposta a explicar os meus motivos para uma completa desconhecida.

– Narumi Hiyono – ela sorriu, e eu pude perceber muita satisfação com o tom em que ela disse o sobrenome.

– Daidouji Mayura – respondi inclinando-me levemente.

– Certo, estamos devidamente apresentadas – Hiyono disse totalmente animada. – Pode começar.

– Começar o quê? – perguntei confusa.

– A contar a razão pela qual quer ser invisível hoje! – ela respondeu como se fosse obvio. Tá, eu era doida, mas ficar de papo no meio do banheiro feminino sobre a minha vida pessoal com uma estranha ia ser demais. Mas para Hiyono isso parecia absolutamente normal. – Não se preocupe, será um segredo entre meninas – ela disse animada. – Eu posso até te ajudar caso o que você esteja aprontando não seja algum crime ou algo do tipo.

Girei os olhos. Bem, eu tinha certeza de que estava falando com uma doida declarada! E eu achando que estava um pouquinho fora de controle desde que conheci Loki-kun. Mas aquela garota que estava na minha frente não parecia precisar de motivo nenhum para começar a falar coisas surtadas.

– Tudo bem – suspirei profundamente. Pelo jeito eu não iria sair dali sem falar nada, mas também não iria dizer tudo. – Há um rapaz que eu quero vigiar, e para que ele não me reconhecesse eu resolvi me disfarçar e vir vestida de homem.

– Oh, entendo – Hiyono falou parecendo se identificar com a situação. – Homens! Sempre nos dando trabalho! O meu marido também já me fez passar por cada uma, sabe.

– Já é a segunda vez você fala no seu marido – falei franzindo ligeiramente a testa. – E você também disse o seu sobrenome com tanto gosto, não me parece que ele te dê tantos problemas assim.

– Você que pensa – ela respondeu após um suspiro. – Só pra você ter uma idéia, ele era, e ainda é, meu chefe, e eu achava que ele não dava a menor bola pra mim! Até que por um engano pensei que ele era gay...

– Você pensou o quê?! – exclamei incrédula, mas depois desatei a rir. Aquela história de um certo modo parecia com a minha, menos a parte de pensar que o meu chefe era gay.

– É, eu sei, mas de homem bonito demais a gente sempre desconfia – Hiyono balançou os ombros. – Só depois descobri que era um engano. Mas, depois que começamos a namorar ele não disse tudo sobre a vida dele, e comecei a pensar que ele era casado com outra.

– Você gosta de confundir as coisas! – falei rindo, mas essa o olhar dela de 'Me deixa terminar!' fez com que eu voltasse a ficar calada.

– Não é que eu goste! Narumi-san que não me conta as coisas! – Hiyono se defendeu.

– Ah, acontece o mesmo comigo – concordei maneando levemente a cabeça. – Loki-kun também não conta as coisas, e por isso precisei vir vigiá-lo.

– Eu não digo que eles são todos iguais?! – Hiyono exclamou com convicção. – Só mudam de endereço.

– Realmente, tenho que concordar – falei balançando levemente a cabeça. – Loki-kun também escondeu alguns fatos de mim, e por isso eu não acreditei quando ele disse que me amava.

– Ele disse? – Hiyono se surpreendeu. – Pois você tem sorte, porque Narumi-san só disse que me amava umas duas ou três vezes e quando eu estava grávida, e ele ficava fazendo as minhas vontades. Devo confessar que abusei um pouco da paciência dele, mas ele mereceu por ser um cubo de gelo ambulante.

– Vocês já têm filhos? – perguntei surpresa. Eu não diria que ela nem um ano mais velha do que eu e já estava casada e com filhos!

– Dois – ela sorriu pela primeira vez desde que iniciamos aquela conversa. – Um casal de gêmeos.

– E você ainda diz que o seu marido é frio, imagina como seria se fosse quente – falei ainda demonstrando surpresa.

– Não é a minha vida conjugal que está em tese aqui – Hiyono respondeu, mas percebi que o rosto dela ganhou um tom avermelhado. – Então, você que vigiar o seu namorado.

– Ele não é meu namorado – falei aborrecida. – Pelo menos não de verdade. A questão é que uma certa idiota vem a essa festa, e eu quero ver como ele vai reagir diante dos flertes dela.

– Compreendo – Hiyono balançou levemente a cabeça. – Bem, não tenha muitas esperanças. Se ele não sabe que você está aqui, é muito pouco provável que se comporte bem.

– Obrigada pelo apoio, Hiyono – falei com ironia.

– De nada – ela falou sorridente. – Por não confiar que eu trouxe Narumi-san comigo.

– Você trouxe o seu marido? – perguntei confusa. – E os bebês?

– Também – Hiyono respondeu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. – Eles iam ficar em casa com a babá e Narumi-san, mas eu não confio em deixá-lo sozinho com aquela babá songa, de boba ela só tem a cara.

– Você é muito desconfiada! Pobre do seu marido – exclamei rindo.

– Seguro morreu de velho – Hiyono balançou os ombros. – Eu preciso voltar para festa agora. Já deixei Narumi-san sozinho por tempo demais – comecei a rir outra vez. – Você precisa de ajuda? É só falar.

– Não, eu posso me virar – falei balançando levemente a cabeça em um sinal negativo. – Pode ir vigiar o seu marido.

– Então, boa sorte – Hiyono disse e saiu alegre e saltitante. Sério! Ela deveria ter um parafuso a menos! Encarei minha imagem no espelho, e tornei a colocar o chapéu para esconder o cabelo. Era melhor sair dali antes que aparecesse mais alguma maluca para gritar que havia um 'homem' dentro do banheiro feminino.

Quando sai, voltei a ficar em um canto apenas observando as pessoas. Já estava cansada de esperar, quando vi Loki-kun chegar. Para meu profundo desgosto vi que ele estava cercado, e não era apenas por repórteres, mas por muitas 'fãs e admiradoras' também. Mas, percebi que ele não estava muito contente, o sorriso não era nem um pouco alegre, mas sim triste e até um pouco preocupado. Será que ele estava com medo de que eu não fosse? Ora! Não seja boba, Mayura! Loki-kun com medo de alguma coisa. Só em seus sonhos!

Com um pouco de dificuldade ele conseguiu se livrar de todo mundo, e foi falar com Yamino-kun. Loki-kun perguntou alguma coisa, e Yamino-kun apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Então, Loki-kun percorreu os olhos pelo salão com um olhar triste. Minha vontade foi de correr até ele, e o abraçar, dizer para esquecer toda aquela bobagem de provar alguma coisa para mim e me beijar de um jeito que me fizesse esquecer tudo. Mas isso eram apenas meus devaneios, eu não iria colocar tudo a perder naquele momento só porque ele parecia um pouquinho triste.

Com cuidado, fui me aproximando. Eu precisava saber o que eles conversavam tanto. Alguns críticos já estavam recebendo os primeiros exemplares do livro de alguns funcionários da editora, e não demoraria muito para que Loki-kun fosse falar alguma coisa para os jornalistas. Eu precisava me aproximar e seria naquele momento!

– Eu não acredito que ela não vá vir, Loki-sama – Yamino dizia em um tom que parecia ser de apoio. – O convite foi enviado como o senhor pediu.

– Ela me deu um prazo – Loki-kun disse após um suspiro cansado. – Se eu não fizer nada até hoje, ela irá para outro país. Claro que não é o fim do mundo porque eu vou atrás dela seja onde for, mas eu queria que ela acreditasse em mim.

– Mayura é uma garota difícil de se lidar, no entanto, tenho certeza de que dará tudo certo, Loki-sama – Yamino-kun disse confiante.

– Eu queria ter a sua certeza – Loki-kun disse com um sorriso enquanto desviava o olhar, e foi olhar justo para onde estava.

Imediatamente eu abaixei a cabeça para esconder meu rosto, e não só o que vi depois foram os pés dele diante de mim. Raios! Por que eu não fiquei no meu canto?!

– Muito bonito! – Loki-kun disse puxando o meu braço com força e sem mais nem menos, e qualquer chance da minha parte de reação, me beijou! Na frente de todo mundo! De todos os jornalistas, convidados! E eu estava vestida de homem! O que iriam pensar? Bem, com certeza isso que vocês estão pensando agora.

Mas, meu corpo obediente como era resolveu ignorar todos os "Oh!" que viam ao fundo, e logo eu estava completamente entregue. Claro que Loki-kun não me beijou com aquele ardor todo, como naquele dia no corredor do meu prédio, bem não queria escandalizar ainda mais as pessoas que estavam ali.

– Achei que não fosse vir – ele murmurou com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego assim que se afastou um pouco. Ele me puxou, mas balancei a cabeça com uma expressão de susto no rosto. – Vem comigo, não se preocupa – e me arrastou até o centro do salão. Eu ia de cabeça baixa, evitando olhar para as expressões de reprovação que certamente estavam lançando naquele momento. – Senhoras, senhora. Como eu havia prometido, aqui está o 'misterioso' autor dos livros de suspense que estão liderando as vendas em todos os lugares. Apresento-lhes, a senhorita Daidouji Mayura – e puxou o chapéu que cobria o meu rosto, e escondia os meus cabelos.

– Oi – falei acenando sem graça para as pessoas que agora estavam, em sua grande, maioria de queixo caído.

– E devo acrescentar, ela é minha namorada – Loki-kun disse sorrindo. – Portanto, não sejam maldosos nos comentários em seus jornais, eu não cheguei ao ponto de sair beijando homens.

– E por que está vestida como um homem, senhorita Daidoiji? – um dos repórteres perguntou, mas eu juro que ainda estava em choque para conseguir responder qualquer coisa. Loki-kun havia dito para todo mundo que era eu a autora dos livros! Havia dito!!! Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar!

– Ela pensou que fossemos continuar mantendo o nome dela no anonimato – Loki-kun explicou. – E como eu havia dito que iria apresentar o autor dos livros, ela veio assim, mas em parte foi uma surpresa para ela também.

Várias outras perguntas vieram depois dessa, e eu fiquei apenas observando Loki-kun responder uma por uma, pedindo inconscientemente que aquilo terminasse logo para que eu pudesse conversar com ele. E, em nenhum segundo, Loki-kun soltou a minha mão, respondia as perguntas atenciosamente, e ao mesmo tempo me passava uma segurança sem tamanho.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Loki-kun disse que as perguntas estavam encerradas e que todos deveriam aproveitar a recepção. Fomos para a parte externa do lugar onde não havia ninguém e assim poderíamos conversar.

– Por que fez isso? – perguntei direta.

– Acho que é a resposta é obvia – Loki-kun respondeu sem responder. – Já não tão claro é a razão pela qual você veio vestida de homem.

– Não me responda com outra pergunta! – retruquei aborrecida.

– O que eu poderia fazer para provar que eu estou dizendo a verdade, Mayura? – Loki-kun exclamou exasperado, o que até me assustou um pouco, ele não perdia a calma com tanta facilidade. – O que você mais queria era que eu revelasse que você é autora dos livros, e eu fiz isso! Mas você continua com essa sua teimosia! Fingindo que não se importa com nada.

– Como assim? – retruquei confusa.

-Você vai embora, não vai? Mesmo que eu faça qualquer coisa, você vai! – Loki-kun disse virando o rosto, e assim seu olhar cruzou com o meu. – Você não vê que assim vai estar abrindo mão da sua felicidade, Mayura?

– Eu... – não sabia o que dizer.

De uma certa forma o que ele havia feito era a prova que eu pedira. Ele estava disposto a começar do zero, sem esconder mais nada e sem mentiras. O que eu estava esperando para dizer que também o amava? Ninguém iria aparecer ali dizendo que eu era uma tonta, e que tudo não passara de uma encenação!

– Eu vim vestida de homem porque queria vigiar você – Burra! Mayura, você definitivamente é uma burra! Como pensa uma coisa, e diz outra completamente diferente?!

– Me vigiar? – Loki-kun repetiu incrédulo. – Por acaso não confia nem um pouco em mim, Mayura?

– Confio! – respondi sem pensar. – Mas não na Freya, aquela atirada, ladra de namorados.

– Freya? – Loki-kun franziu ligeiramente a testa. – Aquela sua amiga?

– Amiga? – exclamei girando os olhos. – Aquela lá é uma cobra traiçoeira. O fato é que eu estava escolhendo um vestido em uma loja no shopping, e a encontrei, ela disse que viria, e eu queria ver qual seria a sua reação quando ela flertasse com você.

– Por acaso, está com ciúmes? – Loki-kun perguntou em um tom divertido.

– Eu deveria dizer que não, mas pra quê vou mentir? – respirei profundamente tentando ignorar aquele tom na voz dele. – Eu fico me mordendo de ciúme por pensar que você pode gostar de alguma dessas garotas que ficam pulando no seu pescoço.

– Gostar? Por favor, Mayura, eu nunca liguei, e depois que te conheci e comecei a 'namorar' você, quando uma delas tenta algo, a única resposta que recebe é: "Eu tenho namorada, então não insista" – Loki-kun disse sério. - Seria essa resposta que a Freya iria receber hoje caso viesse tentar alguma coisa.

– Desculpe-me – murmurei sem jeito. – Eu não deveria ter feito, mas... Fiquei fora de mim.

– E quando é que você está em si? – Loki-kun sorriu, e mesmo com meus protestos de 'Está me chamando de maluca?!', me abraçou. Relaxei completamente, e aproveitei o abraço. – Mas até que você ficou bonita, acho que mesmo que você passasse na minha frente com uma melancia pendurada no pescoço eu iria gostar.

– Exagerado – exclamei rindo.

Ficamos quietos por um segundo, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Eu adorava ficar daquele jeito com Loki-kun. Me sentia tão segura!

– Loki-kun – falei com cautela. – Eu acredito em você.

– O quê? – ele murmurou possivelmente imaginando que havia ouvido coisas.

– E aceito ser sua namorada, mas escute bem, nem pense em dar atenção a qualquer uma que ficar olhando para você com cara de boba! Também não quero que pense que vou aceitar suas imposições para os meus livros só porque agora é meu chefe-namorado e... – ele me interrompeu me beijando de surpresa, aliais, como adorava fazer! Mas eu não resisti, e deixei que ele me beijasse o quanto quisesse.

– Tem mais alguma exigência, senhorita Daidouji? – Loki-kun perguntou maroto assim que se afastou um pouco. Bom, vocês acham que eu ainda lembrava do que iria dizer? Só o fiz puxá-lo e continuar a beijá-lo.

Não importava o que iriam dizer. Não importava que tudo aquilo tivesse começado de uma forma totalmente inusitada. Estávamos juntos, e isso que contava. E, mesmo que eu não quisesse admitir, ele estava certo, eu estaria apenas fugindo da minha felicidade indo para longe dele.

– E vai ter que agüentar os meus surtos – falei entre um beijo e outro.

– Isso eu já agüento – ele sorriu.

– E me beijar sempre que eu pedir – continuei com a lista das condições.

– Não precisava nem dizer – Loki-kun respondeu.

Sorri e o abracei. Realmente o melhor que havia me acontecido nesses últimos meses era ter conhecido o meu namorado de aluguel

**FIM! **

**Olá! Consegui! Finalmente! Achei que esse final não fosse sair. Bom, era para ser um one shot então chegar a nove capítulos ainda foi muito xD Ah sim, a 'Hiyono' que apareceu nesse capítulo já é conhecida por alguns leitores dos meus fics. Ela é uma personagem de Spiral e de uma trilogia de fics que eu escrevi (começando por 'Desencontros e encontros'), a idéia foi fazer o encontro das duas personagens surtadas xD Para quem não leu os fics ou não conhece o anime, espero que não tenha tido problemas, para vocês a Hiyono ficou como uma personagem original. **

**Obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews, e também a quem acompanhou a todos os capítulos deixando os seus comentários. Eu estou pensando em um escrever um novo fic de Loki, mas ainda vou amadurecer mais a idéia antes de começar. **

_Claudia: Espero que dê tudo certo nas suas provas. E esse foi o ultimo capítulo sim, desde o começo era para ser um fic curto. _

_Kisa Sohma Hyuuga__: xD Ele não teve trabalho, só precisou dizer a verdade, talvez tivesse feito isso desde o começo tivesse evitado metade dos surtos da Mayura. _

_Kanashii.Umi__: Obrigada. Espero que você não tenha tido muita dificuldade com o português, infelizmente não consigo escrever em espanhol senão até traduziria o fic, mas não tenho essa habilidade toda com a língua_

_Kirarinha__.: Agora não dá para matar mais do coração não xD Só o final meio açúcar, mas tomara que tenha gostado xDDD_

_Gabi S. Black: Não prolonguei o sofrimento dele rs Apesar que ele merecia uma pouco por fingir tanto. Ah, e tem problema pela demora não, o importante é que você veio deixar um review para mim quando chegou. _

_Biah-chan_: _XD Primeira vez que eu vejo alguém feliz porque eu demorei para atualizar rs Espero que esteja melhor. Talvez a Mayura tenha um pouquinho do Shigure sim, quando eu escrevo em universo alternativo acabo sempre colocando algo de outros personagens de animes que já vi xD_

**Beijos!**

**Branca Takarai. **


End file.
